Metal Gear Exiles
by Devils Right Hand
Summary: Two years ago, a new company emerged from out of nowhere, and their name is Militaires Sans Frontieres, the soldiers without borders. Under the control of the mysterious Big Boss, this mercenary company will take the world by storm, and the legendary soldier may not be who you think it is. AU MGS X RWBY. Non Canon to some parts, takes place after RWBY Vol 3.
1. Chapter 0 Part 0

This is me just testing out an idea I had, tell me if you guys like it or not.

Jaune - "Mission complete" - Texting

 _"Boss"_ - Radio/iDroid/scroll

'Boss' - Thoughts

"Boss" - Talking

Chapter-0 / Part-0 

In the world of Remnant, there lives man who is said to be a legend for people. He may be a young man, only being a soldier for about about two years, but he has seen a lot in his few years as a not only a soldier, but a legend to those cast aside, or to those who are forgotten because of either who they are, or what they are.

Being seen as weak, or monsters, or not even people.

Some people in life want to become famous, and be considered legends. Others want only to have a happy life. Some just want to have a purpose.

In this day and age, there exists a profession that had been romanticized over the years, and has said to give birth to legends. That profession is known as becoming a Hunter.

Hunters jobs are to slay the Grimm, creatures born of darkness, and seek nothing but to destroy mankind. The Grimm have pushed back making to the brink of extinction, and have left them with only four surviving kingdoms. Atlas, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo. The last strongholds of mankind.

To become a hunter, one must dedicate themselves to going through the many combat schools of Remnant, and joining one of the prestigious hunter schools, and graduate to become a full fledged hunter.

Though in order to get into these schools, you have to be accepted into them in the first place. And that wasn't the case for one student, who faked his way in. And thanks to that, he was kicked out, forced to leave his team behind, and left alone.

But little did he know, he would become a legend to those who seek a purpose. For those who are left in the dust, while others take the stage light. And with his help, many will rise to become legends themselves.

Not as hunters. But as soldiers.

In the depths of the forests that border Vale, a camp filled with soldiers bearing a flag that once was used for a group who only wanted peace and equality for their kind.

The flag of the White Fang, the once peaceful organization, turned terrorist group.

As the combination of night and storms took over the night, the soldiers of the base were busy doing their rounds of patrol, or taking inventory of their supplies. Though two soldiers dressed in rain cloaks, a dog and a deer faunus, were standing outside a storage tent, near the edge of the camp, next to the chainlink fence that surrounds the camp. The two were busy on guard duty, till the dog faunus felt the need to converse with his fellow comrade

"Damn, I hate these stupid cloaks, my antlers can't even fit inside the hod, and it pulls up my cloak." the deer faunus said.

"I told you to get an extra large, but noooooo. You went to get the regular sized one." The dog faunus said to his buddy.

"Yeah yeah, I know, you don't have to keep reminding me."

The two then went on for a good few seconds of silence, before the dog faunus decided to try and make conversation.

"So, you hear any news about the M.S.F. recently?" He asked.

"You mean that private military company formed by that Big Boss guy?" His comrade said.

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"Well apparently they have been having issues with the Atlas military. Some soldiers and ex soldiers have been joining up recently, and the general doesn't like the idea of another military group having another country's soldiers in their army."

"What the hell does the general care, hasn't the Atlas military been letting off more soldiers and filling in the spots with androids and shit?"

"They have true, but the general says that it can count as a security breach if some of the higher up soldiers who joined were to talk about some of Atlas' military secrets and stuff."

"Well he is the one who decided to replace those soldiers with robots in the first place, so it's his fault anyway."

"True, but you really know what interests me the most about that military company?" The dog faunus asked.

The deer faunus merely raised an eyebrow at what his comrade was saying.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

"The fact that their military is more than thirty percent of their military is faunus."

"Yeah, even some of the other White fang cell members have had soldiers defect and join their ranks, bunch of traitors they are."

"The fact that a human is in charge of them all is the one of the big things, though I bet he sends all the faunus on suicide missions." (Irony)

"Probably. All that 'we are those who fight for the forgotten' or 'those cast aside shall have a purpose to fight for' crap is all just bullshit."

"Does anyone even know who runs the company anyway?"

"Everyone knows he is human, but that's about it. No one has seen his face or knows anything about him."

"Probably scared that we might find the bastard and put a bullet through his skull is what I think."

"Heh, I bet."

As the two soldiers finished talking, their commanding officer came around to give them new orders.

"Hey you two, stop messing around and get to work, get yourselves off your asses and stand on guard!"

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers said as they saluted the man.

As the soldiers went back to doing their rounds and patrolled around, they as well as the rest of the men and women guarding the camp were unaware of the figure sneaking around the rocky formation to the east of the camp.

As the figure reached the top of the formation, he was able to get a full view of the entire encampment. The figure currently is wearing a black and grey stealth suit, armed with a pair of night vision goggles, and carrying an AM MRS-4 rifle with reflex sights and suppressor over his shoulder. Armed at his side is a silenced tranquilizer dart gun, capable of knocking out soldiers in seconds, and a factory new combat stealth knife for silent takedowns. He also carries a pair of high tech binoculars, as well as a large variety of gear to carry with in the field.

As the figure watched kneeled down onto the rocks, and lifted off his night vision goggles, and combined with the light from the lightning from the storm, revealed a young face no older than twenty, with one left blue eye, the other covered by a black eyepatch. his head was covered with long blonde hair, and a black bandana wrapped around his forehead.

Jaune Arc, or as he is called by his comrades and fellow soldiers, Big Boss, or sometimes Snake.

On his shoulder there was an emblem, and emblem with a skull, as well as three letters.

M.S.F.

Military Sans Frontieres. The soldiers without borders, and mercenary business for hire

Jaune reached for the binoculars by his side, and pulled the up to eye level, so he could scope out the base. He looked for anything that would either prove useful, or something to look out for and avoid. Things like patrols, watchtowers, stocked weapons and vehicles.

Jaune took note and marked down the essentials he would need to look out for, and put away the binoculars, and then reached for a walkie talkie looking device. An iDroid. a device similar to a scroll developed for military use by M.S.F. Jaune pressed a button on the device, and the sound of static was heard through the iDroids speaker.

"Adam come in, I arrived at the base." Jaune said as he talked into the device.

 _"Boss, you made it. What does the outline look like, do you see where they are holding the supplies?"_ Said the voice through the iDroid.

That voice didn't belong to no ordinary man. It was the voice of Adam Taurus, the once feared and strong leader of the White Fang, but now second in command of M.S.F.

"I have arrived at the base, and I see what appears to be a large tent being guarded by soldiers. There are only two guarding at the moment, but the watchtowers they set up seem to be keeping a close eye on it, and they are making frequent rounds with the patrols around it." Jaune said.

 _"That's the one, look out for the patrols, they are faunus after all, and their enhanced senses could prove to be your worst enemy."_

"I understand, though thanks to your training I can pretty much move in and be out there without making so much as a peep."

 _"Still, you need to be careful, and remember once you get the objective you need to load them up on one of the trucks outside the base and head towards the extraction point. Once there you will need to set up a Fulton extraction, and a bullhead will get you out of the zone and back to mother base."_

"Copy that, i'm going in, see you later Adam."

 _"Good luck boss."_

Jaune ended the call and put away his iDroid, and proceeded with his infiltration mission.

Jaune didn't need to take out the whole base. Even though the prime goal for M.S.F. other than being a mercenary group has been taking out the white fang and all their cells, they still need supplies, and prices are going high these days, so what better then to take from the enemy, and use it to combat said enemy.

Jaune made his way down the mountain, and did his best to traverse the rocky terrain. Suffice to say it isn't easy, the combination of rocks both edgy and flat, and rain don't make an easy trip. Jaune did his best to make it down the tall rock formation, and made it down after a good ten minutes, and found himself a few yards away from the chain link fence. Jaune was laying on his stomach and currently crawling towards the fence to cut his way through. The four crudely made watchtowers had a good range of all around the base, but the spotlights weren't facing in his direction, and based on his reconnaissance, the guards seemed to be lazing around. But he had to get this mission done fast.

Jaune found himself in front of the fence, and checked the inside of the base one last time, and saw he was clear to go. He pulled a pair of small pliers out from one of his pockets, and began to cut through the fence. He made a hole small enough for him to crawl through and crawled through. There a large power generator on the other side of the fence, and Jaune used them to his advantage and hid behind them. He was in a crouch position, and poked around the corner to see a small patrol of two coming from around the corner of one of the tents opposite of the storage tent. He pulled out his tranquilizer dart incase the guards were to see him, and sat behind the crates and awaited for the guards to pass. The guards walked down the path, and stopped halfway down the line, and right next to Jaunes hiding space.

"So, any news about what the next objective is?" The first soldier, a cat faunus asked.

"No clue, though I hear it has something to do with expanding towards the other countries and start targeting Huntsman academy, mainly Beacon." the second, a beaver faunus said.

"What the hell does the boss lady want to do with Beacon?"

"No clue, but I hear it's something big."

"Dammit, I remember when Taurus was the boss, and things weren't always so mysterious."

"Yeah, but remember that he was a traitor, and deserved to die for betraying his race, as well as all other faunus who believed in our cause."

"Yeah, and then there was that Torchwick guy, boss lady killed him as well for trying to quit, along with smuggling a few weapons and supplies as well."

"True, she does seem to be quite the strict type. But at least she isn't back talking us like roman did, and the higher ups agree with her as well."

"Plus she's pretty smokin man, even for a human."

"Heh, yeah she is. I wouldn't mind getting in on that action."

"True that, but come on, let's get to the mess hall and see if there are any leftovers still warm."

"Hopefully Johnny isn't there, and hopefully he didn't eat any beans, fucker shits like a madman."

As the two guards finished their conversation, and made their way over to the mess hall, Jaune crouch walked out of his hiding spot, and made pace over towards the side of the cargo tent, where a large patch of grass and crates were so he could hide. But not before taking out a piece of C4 and placing it on an open spot of the generator. He then made it over towards the side of the tent unseen, and was able to avoid one of the watchtowers spotlights. Right now he had to deal with the two guards on the outside, and any who could be inside the base.

Jaune pulled his knife from its holster, and made a small cut into the tents fabric, and opened it up enough so he could see through it with is one good eye. The room wasn't very lit, and no one appeared to be inside, so his only obstacle was the two guards up front. Jaune poked his head around the corner of the tent to look around, and not be seen. The watchtowers appeared to be focused on the outer areas of the base, and no patrols seemed to be around for now, but they could be around soon, so he had to act quick. Jaune pulled a magazine from his ammo case, and chucked it out in front of the tent, and a few feet in front of the two, and made a quiet sound that was just loud enough for the two guards to notice.

"Huh?"

The two guards noticed the noise, and both walked forward, but the second guard who was a deer faunus stopped about halfway, while the first who appeared to be a dog faunus walked over to see a magazine lying in the ground.

"What is it." The deer faunus asked

"It's a magazine." the dog faunus said as he picked up the magazine.

"Like for a gun?"

"No, a playboy magazine."

"Hah hah, enough with the sarcasm."

"Whatever, where the hell did this even come from."

"Beats me, wasn't there before. Maybe-Hmm."

"Huh?"

The dog faunus turned around, expecting to see his friend standing there, but was greeted with the sight of his friend being held by a boy in some sort of stealth gear holding his friend in a lock, and covering his mouth. He was about to call for help and shoot at the intruder, but was unable thanks to the new tranquilizer dart right between his eyes. His friend mumbled in worry and fear as he saw his comrade fall unconscious, but was soon silenced as his captor began to choke him to unconsciousness.

Jaune pulled the deer faunus inside the tent, where there were no guards inside, and laid him inside an open crate. He silently made his way outside and grabbed the sleeping body of the other guard, and placed him in another crate inside the tent. Once Jaune checked outside to make sure it was clear, he went inside the tent and looked over the piles of crates and boxes. Some were filled with supplies food and water. But what Jaune was after was their supply of dust, weapons, and ammunition. He saw a few small boxes labeled ammunition, and went to check it out. He opened the box to see it was filled with mainly .45 caliber rounds, and the box next to it looked like 5.56 point rounds. There were others like 9mm, and even some .50 caliber. And even some weapons to go along with them. On the opposite side of the tent were an assortment special cases. Jaune went over to see that they were filled with dust crystals, and a few were filled with tubes of it in its powered down state. Just what he was after. Now all he had to do was get it out of here.

Jaune brought a supply of 24 Fulton extraction balloons, so he had to make sure he got what he needed out, there wasn't enough for everything after all. He gathered eighteen boxes of Dust crystals, and six crates of powdered Dust, and piled them up near the back of the tent. Adam said there would be some trucks over at the outside of the base, and it was conveniently right outside the back of the tent, on the other side of the fence. Making sure he wasn't being seen, Jaune cut a hole large enough to fit him and the crates, and prepared to load up the crates on an empty truck. There was someone standing outside the passenger side of the truck smoking a cigaret out in the rain, so Jaune fired a tranquilizer dart in the side of his head, and he came tumbling down. Jaune then went over to his sleeping body and pulled him into the tent.

Jaune then spent the next ten minutes loading up boxes filled with Dust onto the back of the truck, and making sure he did it while staying hidden under the cloak of the night and storm which was starting to clear up. Jaune finished putting the second to last crate of Dust onto the truck, and took his iDroid out to contact Adam. **  
**

"Adam, I'm about to finish up with the mission, i'll be at the rendezvous in no less than five."

 _"Alright, ill radio the pilot to prepare for extraction."_

Jaune then put the iDroid away and went inside to collect the last Dust crate. He walked inside, hoping to see a storage room with no one but three guards sleeping in some crates, but was greeted with the sight of two guards with flashlights on, one aimed at Jaune.

"What the, Intruder!"

Jaune acted fast, and before either of the two guards could shoot Jaune, he unloaded two tranquilizer darts into their heads, knocking them out. Though it didn't do good as the sound of footsteps and voices were approaching the tent. Acting fast, Jaune threw a flat device onto the ground right next to the entrance of the tent flap, then decided to leave without the last case of dust since he didn't have the time to load it in. Jaune then ran outside towards the truck, and entered the driver's seat, and started the engine. Before he left, he pulled a detonator from his pocket and pulled the trigger.

Back inside the base, the generator suddenly exploded, turning off all the power, including the searchlights. Soldiers scrambled over to try to find the source of the explosion, and find out what the commotion from a few seconds ago was. A few soldiers went to go check on the supply tent, only to step on some flat device, and receive a large cloud of smoke in their faces. Some tried to get out of the cloud, only to bump into things and trip over on others. Thought the one thing they seemed to not notice, was the missing truck outside the base, and a twenty three large cases of dust and a few boxes of ammunition.

Back with Jaune, he was busy driving through the dark forest in the stolen truck filled with supplies and was speeding down towards the extraction point.

 _"Boss are you okay, you're almost at the extraction point."_ Adam called over the radio.

Jaune pulled out his iDroid and pressed the button to talk to Adam.

"I'm alright, but I was discovered while I was about to load up the last crate. I was able to shut off the power, and escape without anyone following me, for now at least. Tell extraction to hurry up."

" _Shit. Alright, i'll tell the to get there as fast as you can."_

With that, Jaune ended the call and looked at his iDroid to see that he was another click to the extraction. He drove for a good few minutes before he saw a large clearing. Jaune stopped the truck and quickly exited it to start unloading the cargo. He worked fast and pushed every crate out of the back in under five minutes. All he had to do now was prepare them for Fulton extraction. Jaune pulled out his supply of Fultons, and started putting them on the crates. The weather has cleared up when Jaune was halfway to the extraction, so it was a guarantee that they would all be picket up safe and sound. Jaune was done with over sixteen of the crates, and had seven more to go. Jaune then looked behind him to see small glimpses of light coming from the forest behind him.

It was the Fang, and they were almost here.

Jaune then was able to attach all the futons to the crates, and they were all now flying high in the sky awaiting to be picked by bullhead. Though now he had another challenge to face, taking out the White Fang.

Jaune pulled his rifle from over his shoulder and took off the silencer, and took cover behind the truck.

"There's the truck, find him!" One of the soldiers cried out to the others.

There were three small light cars holding about five. soldiers each, and all were armed and ready to kill.

Jaune aimed his rifle at one of the cars, and put his sights on the driver. He pulled the trigger, and a few rounds later, the driver was dead, and the car rolled to the left and crashed into a tree. There were two cars left, and plenty more men, so Jaune unleashed more bullets onto the oncoming vehicles, but was unable to get any more clear shots due to the amount of soldiers firing at him. Jaune saw that the cars stopped and the soldiers were piling out, so he pulled a grenade from another packet, and threw it to the car on the far right. The grenade exploded and took out three men, and wounded two, so now Jaunes' main focus was the last five unwounded soldiers unleashing a barrage of bullets on him, and the few soldiers from the first car who were coming out of the wreckage.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine off in the distance was heard, and suddenly a barrage of bullets were fired onto the White Fang soldiers from above. Jaune looked up to see a Bullhead with the M.S.F. Logo on it, and one of the doors open with a man siting on the edge, holding a rifle and unleashing a barrage of bullets towards the soldiers.

The man supporting Jaune was wearing a black bulletproof trench coat with a M.S.F. patch on the bicep of his left sleeve, and had a a tan dress up shirt that was tucked into a pair dark brown combat pants underneath the coat.

The man continued to fire at the oncoming soldiers, providing covering fire for Jaune as he fired at the White Fang soldiers as they hid behind the cars. The bullhead lowered just enough above the clearing, awaiting for Jaune to get in.

"Boss let's go!" the man yelled out loud.

Jaune didn't waist time, and slung his rifle over his shoulder, and ran towards the hovering bullhead and reached for the man's outstretched hand, and jumped right in. He then took his rifle back into his hands, and assisted in with taking care of the Fang soldiers.

The White Fang soldiers seemed to drop like flies as they tried to fend off against the power of two of M.S.F.'s elite soldiers. The remaining few who were able to decided to run back into the woods for their lives. Jaune and the mysterious figure then backed into the bullhead and closed the door shut, and signaled the pilot to take off.

Once in the air, Jaune sat in a seat to across from the other, who took of his hood, revealing some very bright orange hair that covered one eye.

"Didn't expect to see you here Roman." Jaune said.

Roman Torchwick, ex criminal mastermind, and one of the elites and one of the founders who formed Military Sans Frontières.

"Aww, what's the matter, did you miss me?" Roman asked sarcastically

"Not one bit." Jaune said with a laugh.

The two then joined in laughter as Roman pulled a flask from his coat pocket. The smell of whiskey filed the hold of the bullhead, and Roman took a swig, and then handed it off to Jaune who took a swig himself.

"Mission complete boss, well done." Roman said with a clap.

"You got that right, makes our job so much easier now that we have a bit more dust. Crates were filled with crystals and vials." Jaune said as he gave the flask back to Roman.

"Heh, brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Maybe, but back then two years ago, you were stealing dust for the white fang, not from them."

"True, very true, but at least now things are for the right cause." Roman said as he took another swig before pocketing the flask.

"Yeah," Jaune said as he looked up at the ceiling of the bullhead. "Things really have changed haven't they."

 **END**

 **Mission report - A**

 _ **SO what do you guys think about a story like this. It was something I thought of while I was playing MGS V and I was on skype with my friends talking about RWBY. Tell me what you think of it.**_

 _ **For the characters, Jaune will become big Boss, Adam will be like Kaz, and Roman will be like Ocelot. Though some things will be changed from the original metal gear (No duh)**_

 _ **Also for Jaunes' codename snake. I have a list but have no idea which one to choose.**_

 _ **There's Exiled Snake, Forgotten Snake, Shadow Snake, and Shattered Snake. Which one do you think is a good codename, or tell me if you have one of your own.**_

 _ **But How did Jaune, Roman, and Adam get together to form M.S.F.?**_

 _ **What did they do to get where they are**_

 _ **How did the villains side with Jaune?**_

 _ **How is Jaune the boss of it all?**_

 _ **Find out next time on Metal Gear Exiles.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Jaune -** "Mission complete" - Texting

" _Radio in" -_ Radio/iDroid/scroll

' _Boss' -_ Thoughts

"Boss do you read" - Talking

 _ **Chapter-1 part 1**_

 **Date- November 15 2015 (I have no Idea what age/year it is in RWBY so lets go with this)**

 **Time - 600**

 **Location- International waters in between Vale, Atlas, and Mistral.**

After a successful infiltration mission, Jaune took the time to rest while on their way towards mother base, which lies in the waters in between Vale, Atlas, and Mistral.

Roman seemed to have passed out a good hour a go, and Jaune has just been sitting in his seat and gazing up at the metal ceiling of the bullhead, alone with his thoughts.

'It truly has been two years since that day.' Jaune thought to himself.

What was that fateful day you may ask? Why it was the day that Jaune Arc, was kicked out of Beacon.

He had a good run, despite not making it past a single semester without being found out. But in the end, he was discovered. One of the professors was going through each of the students files, and found something wrong with Jaune's transcripts. And after a good while of tinkering around, and a background check with the headmaster, it was confirmed that Jaune Arc, was never in fact accepted into Beacon, and never went into any previous Hunter school prior to Beacon.

It didn't take long for Jaune to be called out, and then expelled from Beacon, as well as never being able to get a chance to become a Hunter. Because once you get expelled from a Hunter Academy, you never get the chance to attend another. So from that day, Jaune's carrier as a Hunter ended before it ever started.

He was striped of his leadership from team JNPR, and lost everything.

His friends, his team tried their hardest to try to get Jaune to stay, and even team RWBY offered their words to the headmaster to try to allow him to stay, but no matter what they did, it was futile.

 _Flashback_

 **Date - November 17 2013**

 **Location- Beacon Academy air docks**

 **Time- 1700**

It was a gray and cloudy day at Beacon Academy. The sun was being covered by clouds, as no rays of light dared shine on the ground below, as if setting the mood for what is transpiring below.

"Jaune wait!" A pleading Pyrrha Nikos called out.

Jaune Arc, ex Beacon student and leader of team (J)NPR, had his bag packed and slung over his shoulder, and was walking down the pathway to Beacons air docks, which will take him into Vale, and leave him to never return to Beacon academy.

Jaune looked behind to see Pyrrha running up to him, tears forming in her eyes, and a defeated look on her face. Behind her was the pancake loving, and sugar hype Nora Valkyrie, and the ever silent Lie Ren next to her. Both had saddened looks on their face, but couldn't fare against how Pyrrha felt.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, but this is for the best." Jaune said, not even bothering to look back at her face.

"But there could still be something we could do!"

"Look, maybe this is a sign that i'm not Huntsmen material, maybe my father was right about not training me."

"Don't say that! You may have faked your way into Beacon, but your grades are one of the highest in the grade, and your combat skills improved tenfold, you hold every right and skill to back up being a Huntsmen!"

"Pyrrha please."

"No!" Pyrrha yelled out loud, sobbing a bit as tears fell from her face.

'Why would she cry over me?' Jaune thought to himself 'Why would she care so much for me?'

"There… there has to be something." Pyrrha whispered to herself.

"Pyrrha, I need to ask you something, something I know that may be hard, but I feel that it needs to be done."

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune, who still had his back turned to her, as if not wanting her to see his face.

"What is it?"

"...I need you to let it go, let it go and just forget me."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at Jaune's statement, he was asking her to just let him walk right off Beacons campus, and just forget him. The clouds above then let loose, and the rain began to fall upon everyone below.

'Jaune…' Pyrrha thought to herself.

"I'm Not worth it, don't you understand. You were the greatest person I have ever met, as well as everyone else on the team. And it is for that reason that I ask you all to forget me."

Jaune didn't say anything more, and just walked away, not even looking back once, unable to see the crying face of Pyrrha, but could still make out her crying.

"Jaune… Jaune please… Jaune look at me! Jaune!"

Pyrrha's cries were futile, as Jaune kept walking in the hard rain that kept flowing down, as if the heavens above were crying along with her. He made his towards the bullhead that would take him into Vale. Pyrrha wanted to use her semblance to just pull Jaune by his arm out towards her and telling him that the reason she wants him to say is because she is deeply in love with her.

'Please… I need you... Don't leave me.'

Pyrrha felt the hand of Nora on her shoulder, and looked to see the once bubbly girl with a frown on her face, and embrace her in a hug.

Ren just stood there and looked over to his ex leader. They never really shared much words during their time as a team, but he would be damned in saying he wasn't one of the greatest guys he ever met. He looked over to Pyrrha's crying form and felt something inside him turn.

'Why can't you see it Jaune. Why can't you see how much you mean to her. Not as a partner or friend, but as something more.'

Over by the doors to Beacon, Team RWBY looked at the scene with sad faces. Ruby always saw Jaune as one of her first ever friends, and in some way as an older brother.

'Please Jaune, don't leave us.'

Yang would allways find enjoyment in teasing the fellow blonde, usually about him and Pyrrha being something, but he was to dense to even notice, though the one thing she really liked about him, was his impact on Ruby, and felt that he was one of the best thing he could be to the young rose, her first friend.

'You turn around right now and come back here Vomit Boy.'

Blake never really thought of Jaune as one of her bestest friends, but there was something there. He never cared that she was a Faunus when she told him and the others about it. If anything he was just dumbfounded and accepted her like any other person.

'Turn around Jaune, turn around and look at her.'

Weiss always had her doubts about the blonde buffoon she came to know. The constant bickering about always being asked out, or being called 'snow angel'. It annoyed her very much. But still, he proved to be one of the top students at Beacon, and one of the greatest strategists. She may have found him irritating, but something inside her made her feel horrible about seeing her leave. Thought the most painful thing she saw was how he just walked away from Pyrrha like that.

'Come back here you blonde dunce, come back here and go to her.'

At the top of Beacons tower, Headmaster Ozpin looked down at the scene with sadness, anger, and regret. He didn't want to Kick him out of Beacon, but he was left with no choice. Since one of the staff members found out about the fake transcripts and talked to him about it, he had no choice but to do it. If he didn't, then the council and hunters association would possibly take his position from him and turn his plans to ruins. Even though he knew about this fake transcripts right from the start. But he allowed Jaune to stay at Beacon, because he knew that inside that boy was a spark that would ignite the fires of something new. But if word got out that the headmaster of Beacon was just letting in barely qualified people without proper training or papers, it would be the end of everything he worked so hard for.

'Jaune, please don't hold this against me. I just wish there was something I could do. Forgive me' Ozpin thought as his grip on his cane tightened in anger.

Back at the air docks, Jaune just walked inside the bullhead ready to leave Beacon behind. His back was still turned to the others, not once looking back. He didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see Pyrrha's crying, he didn't want to see his friends faces. He questioned Pyrrha's though the most. Why shed tears for someone like him? He knew he made her cry, and he hated it. The other reason he didn't turn around, was to hide his tears from their faces. He didn't want them to feel bad for him, and seeing him cry would only make it worse.

The doors of the bullhead started to close, and Jaune only mouthed a few words that he wanted to say aloud to them, but was only a whisper.

"Please… forgive me."

And with that, the doors closed, and that was the last time that the people of Beacon would ever see of Jaune Arc.

 _Flashback end._

As Jaune recalled the last moments of Beacon, he wondered what has become of his friends. He hopes that they won't hate him for just giving up, and hopes to god almighty that Pyrrha didn't lash out in rage against Ozpin. After all, he didn't blame him for any of it, and it even ended up going in his favor. Bu that dose not mean he still thinks about them every so often.

'Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, I miss you guys. And i hope you have forgiven me.'

Jaune then heard the pilot say they were about to land, walked over to Roman and nudged him to wake up.

"Get up, we're back."

Roman groaned a bit before his eyes blinked a few times, and felt the sensation of waking up.

"Come on boss, five more minutes." Roman said as he stretched his arms.

Jaune just sighed and shook his head at the commanders antics. He then walked over to the door panel and opened it. He saw the vast light of the rising sun over the ocean horizon, and In the vast open nothingness of the blue sea, a set of platforms that spread out for miles, connected by long rails and walkways, all bearing the symbol of the M.S.F. on the side of each building.

Mother base, home of the Militaires Sans Frontieres. And the outer heaven to those seeking a purpose in life.

Jaune felt the bullhead lower itself near the central control platform, and saw only one figure standing on said platform.

The figure was a tall man with long dark red hair that goes down to the back of his neck, wearing a black BDU with the color popped up, and a thin red handkerchief tied around his neck right on the jugular. Though the two things that stoop out from the rest of his getup, was the black sunglasses that covered his eyes, and the rather large black beret with the M.S.F. logo on it that hid his two bull horns.

Adam taurus. Second in command of M.S.F. Or as his new name goes, Ken Kurosawa.

Ever since the formation of M.S.F. Jaune, Adam, and Roman have been using new names to hide their true identities. Roman now goes by Takashi Tachibana. Though there was the rare occasion where they would say their real names, But only in private. Though Jaune didn't really get a new name, he pretty much forsake his old name, and went by a codename.

Shattered Snake, or just Snake. For his past has been shattered, but the shards left behind became something more.

It didn't really matter thought. All the men at M.S.F., save for a very small few know Jaune's real name to begin with. They only know him as Big Boss, the father of mother base, despite being much younger than over eighty percent the staff members. But his skill in leadership and strategic thinking makes up for it.

Some might have questioned their leader when they first joined, but shortly they learn that he is the leader they need. Those who were apart of the Atlas military see him as the one who took them in after being cast aside and replaced, and gave them a home, as well as a chance to be the soldiers they wanted to be. And he proved to be a lot more laid back then Ironwood, yet still serious. Those who were apart of the White Fang but left see him as the one who will lead them away from the darkness, and give them a real reason to fight for, other than some blinded objective that is doomed to fail. And those who were just simple people on the streets see him as the man who gave them a purpose, something that they can do other then just sit back in other people's shadows. Some are people who were apart of families who either disowned them, or even didn't bother to recognize them, as they pay attention to other members of the family because of their achievements. Either way, they all have something in common, they have either lost something, or have been viewed as weak and not worth society's time. And they come together under the flag of M.S.F. to be one with each other. And it doesn't matter what race you are, what ideology or religion you follow, what nation you come form, for they all are brothers in arms in the end.

And that's probably one of M.S.F.'s most crowning achievements, that they house both human and faunus members, and their are no racial tensions whatsoever. Some of the faunus community come to see it as a paradise for their race. Despite being mercenaries, they have the one thing they have been looking for.

Equality.

The bullhead that Jaune and Roman were is landed onto the landing pad of the control platform with a satisfying bump, and both roman and Jaune jumped out of the craft and walked over to the other co founder of M.S.F.

"Well done boss, mission success as always." Adam said as he approached Jaune.

"Thanks Ken, good to be back. How goes the other missions?"

"The mission to guard the caravan from Vacuo to Vale was reported complete. There was a problem with a White Fang ambush when the caravan entered Vale borders, but no casualties reported on our side, and the cargo made it over safe. And another White Fang outpost was discovered. Sadly it was abandoned, but the left behind some supplies, and few files they forgot to destroy. It isn't much but it's something."

The sound of a lighter flickering to life was heard, and Adam looked to see Jaune lighting a cigar in his mouth.

"Excelent, tell the boys to come home and get their rest, and prepare other squads to move out when ready." Jaune said.

"Already finished boss."

"Perfect."

"So, anything else we need to do, or is this meeting adjourned?" Roman asked.

"Nothing that concerns us. Though boss, there's a request that came for you via letter, and was given to one of our teams after coming back from from Vale. I gave it to Tukson. Right now he is currently in the intel platform going over the latest news." Adam said.

"Thanks, i'll be sure to check them first I might go to my room and change really quick.." Jaune said.

"Alright finally, maybe I can get some sleep on an actual bed, and not a moving vehicle." Roman said as he stretched his arms out.

"Lazy as always Takashi." Jaune said.

Roman just sighed and walked off towards his quarters. Jaune and Adam walked together towards the barracks, until Adam left Jaune to go check on the development team and see what they are cooking up.

Jaune walked down the long hallway of the barracks, till he spotted a familiar door at the end with a plaque engraved with five letters.

Snake.

Jaune opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a desk in the center of the room that had a computer terminal and multiple papers on it. In the corner of the left side of the room was a double sized bed with standard military sheets and pillows, with a window on the side wall. There was also a small sofa that could fit four people in the center of the side of the room with a small coffee table with a radio on it.

Jaune walked in and closed the door behind him while putting the cigar out and disposing it, and walked over to the right side of the room where another door that led to the private bathroom was, and took off his dirty stealth suit. He looked in the mirror, and saw the sight of his dirty and oily face. He saw he was growing a slight five o'clock shadow, and his hair had grown longer, with a main of air going down halfway down the back of his neck. He took off the headband and eyepatch, and saw the sight of his right pale eye. Jaune then stepped in the shower and cleaned his body of the dirt and grime from last night's mission. He stepped out a good few minutes later, and wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair with another smaller one. He looked in the mirror once more to see his more defined muscular body. Thanks to his training with Adam, he got more fit in the first year of M.S.F, and grew a well toned six pack on his abdominal, and rather large pecs. His arms were more defined as well, and could lift over three times his max back when he was at Beacon. Unlike training with Pyrrha on just sword form and sparing, Adam trained him to be one hell of a soldier. Drills, exercises, and lots more. And it payed off damn well. He discovered that the sword and shield just wasn't his style, but his skills with a rifle made him a prodigy. And he even was able to become quite the expert at a style of close quarters combat called CQC. wether Jaume is using a Knife or not, he can still lash out quite the beating.

Jaune exited the bathroom, and walked over to the dresser next to his bed, and pulled out his clothing. He now wore an olive green BDU with a hood, and a harness and belt that had pouches and bags attached to it. There were two holsters on the sides of his waist for handguns. One for a M1911, and the other for his Tranquilizer. There was a knife holster on the left side of his harness, right over where his heart is, and inside was his black stealth knife. He put on his bandana and eyepatch, along with a black bandana tied around his neck. He used this along with the hood when he would go out in public, so people wouldn't see his face out in the open, and it worked pretty well. After all, it's been two years, and no one as any clue as to whom the legendary Big Boss is. Jaune grabbed his rifle and slung it over his right shoulder, and walked outside to head over to the intel platform.

As Jaune walked through the halls of the intel building, every soldier or staff member would stop when he passed to salute and address him, both human, and faunus. Jaune then walked to a door and opened up to see a rather large room with monitors and lots of computer equipment. There was a large map of remnant on a large screen, and it had multiple dots displaying teams on missions, and other kinds of activity the intel team could pick up. In the center of the room was a tall man with short black hair, and muttonchops, wearing a grey BDU.

Tukson Howlett, head of the Intel team at M.S.F.

He was a white Fang run away like some of the other members of M.S.F., and was one of the first few to join M.S.F two years ago, and one of the few to know the three founders true names. He is in charge of gathering intel, keeping track of inventory, and watching the country's political movements and other affairs. He had done a hell of a job since he joined, and he isn't leaving anytime soon.

Tukson was currently at a large table in the middle of the room, and was looking over the latest reports from both White Fang movement, and some of the kingdom's affairs.

"Atlas seems to be letting off more and more men every other month, and they still barade us for it, why won't they just leave us alone." Tukson muttered to himself.

"Because they got a fetish with us that's why." Jaune said from behind Tukson

"Boss!" Tukson yelled in surprise as he turned around and saluted.

"At ease man, How are you doing, you sound stressed?"

"Cause I am, Atlas barades us with complaints and stuff, and the White Fang are becoming more and more secretive. I may have been apart of their group, but two years is a long time for them to change tactics."

"They really have been trying their hardest haven't they."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, any news on her?" Jaune asked in a full serious tone.

Tukson knew very well who Jaune was talking about. He was talking about one of the many heads, and supplier of the White Fang.

Cinder Fall.

Ever since two years ago when she 'Killed' Roman and Adam, she moved on to go right to the head leaders of the White Fang and explain that they betrayed their cause and were defecting. She was able to convince the inner circle of the organization that she would pretty much call the shots, but not really be the official leader. She still ordered around troops though, and they followed her command. Either out of loyalty, or out of fear. She even managed to supply the White Fang thanks to her ingenious planning, and help from the underground world.

Things though haven't been going so well in terms of her. Sure M.S.F. is doing great at holding back the White Fang, even better than Atlas at that matter, but it seems that Cinder and her plans have seemingly gone dark for the past year. And the only news and files they could dig up is something about this 'Queen'. And any plans or files the scouts could get on this all come back destroyed or in shattered pieces that lead them back to square one.

She became one of the many headaches, and few reasons Jaune drinks during meetings.

"Same as always, we have no idea where She is, or what the hell this Queen is. We thought we caught a lead when we checked out an outpost on the borders of Vacuo, but the files were tampered with, leaving us with what we already know."

"Everything still points towards Vale though correct?"

"Thats right, which still begs the question as to why Vale of all places."

"Maybe something with the Huntsman academies, I heard two White Fang members from my last mission talking about going after the Academies, especially Beacon."

Tukson raised an eyebrow at the boss's statement.

"Beacon huh? Oh that reminds me, did commander Kurosawa tell you I had something for you?"

"He did, said it was given to one of our teams coming back from Vale if i'm not mistaken."

"That would be correct." Tukson said.

Tukson then nudged Jaune to follow him to the other side of the room. Where a medium sized desk was. On that desk was a few piles of intel papers and folders, as well as a lone envelope in the middle of the desk. Tukson picked up the envelope and held it up so Jaune could see it.

"We received a new request, and it was directed for your eyes only. At least that what was on the folder it was in said."

"Who's it from?" Jaune asked.

"See for yourself." Tukson said as he handed Jaune the envelope.

Jaune grabbed the envelope from Tukson's hands and examined the envelope. The back of the letter had writing on it, addressing it to 'Big Boss'. Though when Jaune turned the envelope around, he was greeted with the sight of a wax seal holding the envelope closed, though it was the symbol on the seal that got his attention. It was a circle with two olive branches on the lower half, with two war axes crossing each other placed over the circle.

The coat of arms of Beacon Academy.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Jaune -** "Mission complete" - Texting

" _Boss" -_ Radio/iDroid/scroll

' _Boss' -_ Thoughts

"Boss" - Talking

 **Chapter 1- Part 2**

"Dear Big Boss. You may be wondering as to the reason I have to writing to you. Well the reason I have for writing to you, is that I have an offer for you. I understand that you have been searching after the alleged criminal Cinder Fall, and so far have made any advances in the past year. Which is why I offer you the chance to come to Beacon, and meet with my fellow inner circle, and involve you and our men in our organization. I understand you call yourself soldiers without borders, but all I ask is that you meet with me, but in person, not behind screens. If you agree to meet I will share what I have learned on Ms Fall, and hopefully we can work together to finally put an end to her schemes.

Sincerely, Professor Ozpin."

As Jaune finished reading the letter from Ozpin, he looked over to the other two members in his room. Adam was leaning against the wall, while Roman was on the couch laying down.

"So they want you to go in person and discuss Cinder Fall?" Roman asked.

"What if they just discuss something we already know?" Adam asked.

"If they wanted to discuss something like that we would have done it months ago, but its been a year since she went dark." Jaune said from his desk.

"Look, perhaps you should go, wear the hood and mask to cover yourself, and take two of our men with you just in case."

"You know I can handle myself Takashi."

"True, but gotta make an impression. And what better way than to lead some men with you."

"Didn't Ironwood try that during the Vytal festival?" Adam asked.

"Yeah and look what ended up happening. Everyone was lucky we were there and knew about Cinders plans before they could even succeed. We pushed her back, and now we're trying to find her."

True enough, the Vytal festival ended up becoming the closest anyone has gone to bringing down a kingdom ever, as well as the whole CCT, but thanks to M.S.F., they were able to prevent it.

"True, if it weren't for our forces Vale would be in a state of ruin, and thousands would have been killed. But were moving away from our main topic, what do you guys think about this, should I go or do you think it would be a waste of time?" Jaune said.

"I still have my doubts, but if you think you should go, you should go. you are the boss after all."

"I say go for it, maybe finally we can learn something other than scraps from salvaged files. But that's your all to make." Roman said.

Jaune only sighed and rubbed his temples from the headache he felt coming on him. He could go meet Ozpin but at the same time risk his identity, or he could keep going at the pace they are going and possibly take longer to find Cinder, where as Ozpin could find a solution.

"You look stressed boss." Roman said.

"Is it that obvious?" Jaune said with sarcasm.

"How about something to take your mind off this all. When I went to go check on the R&D team, I talked with Doctor Polendina, and he has something new for us, I for one was extremely impressed. Why don't you go see him to get your mind off this for now." Adam said.

"Perhaps you're right Ken. alright, I'll go see the doc, you two can go roam around or something. Ill report to Tukson about my decision of what to send Ozpin and inform you on our next step."

"Take it easy boss, we will get her one way or another." Roman said as he and Adam exited the room.

Jaune just slumped in his desk chair and took out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. He downed the glass in one go and felt the whiskey go down hard and let out a deep breath.

'Is this how Professor Goodwitch felt all the damn time?'

Jaune then put away the bottle of whiskey and decided to go to the R&D platform to check on what Doctor Polendina has in store for him.

As Jaune left to head towards the R&D platform, he contemplated over the word of both Ozpin and his co founders. Adam is right about this being bigger than what Ozpin says, but at the same time Roman knows were not given the full details as well, and perhaps getting in touch with Ozpin would help clarify a few things.

Jaune made it onto one of the R&D platforms, and saw the sight of two guards stationed at one of the labs doors. The men saluted to him, and promptly moved aside to let him in. Jaune then headed inside to walk towards the lab, still contemplating his discicion of what to do next, but his thoughts were brought to a stop after he felt his ribs being crushed after he opened the doors to the lab. All thanks to a very fast and surprisingly strong orange blur.

"Friend Snake!"

Jaune looked down to see the sight of Penny Polendina, the synthetic humanoid android created by her father and the Atlas military. Penny and her father have been apart of M.S.F. for over a year now after Jaune rescued them from a mission, after being hired by the Atlas military to eliminate Dr Polendina and bring back his work.

Flashback

 **Date- February 12th 2014**

 **Location- Southeast coast of Atlas.**

 **Time - 2200**

Jaune was flying in a bullhead, armed in the stealthsuit and weapons, he was checking his ammo, rifle, and everything else on him as a last precaution to make sure he was prepared for the latest mission. He pulled out his iDroid and checked on the file he had on the target. There was a picture of the target, of a man in his mid fifties with a rounded body like professor port, and white hair that was balding from the top, and a long bushy beard on his face.

" _Okay boss, your training has come a long way, so let's see how you fair against this mission. The Atlas military has hired us to eliminate a rogue scientist who has stolen Atlas military tech and research and ran. I don't know the full details as to what he carried or as to why he ran, but his name is Doctor Polendina, and our intel tells us he is located in an abandoned compound on the southeast coast, and is preparing to escape to mistral. He was able to hack into a few of Atlas's androids and make him his guards. But that's no problem for you since it's the older models, but there's a note in the mission file stating he took his 'crowning achievement' with, but we don't know what it is. Good luck boss."_

As Adam's voice cut out from the iDroid, Jaune saw that he was nearing his destination. He opened the doors to the bullhead, to gaze at the dark and snowy ground of Atlas. He jumped out of the bullhead as it hovered a few feet of the ground, and landed firmly on the packed snow. He waved the bullhead to await extraction, and it took off, leaving him out in the open. He took his iDroid out to see that he was a good half a mile away from the supposed hideout of the doctor.

Jaune followed the iDroids GPS, and was able to get a good view of the entire base from atop a cliffside. He was lucky enough to have encountered no Grimm so far, and took out his binoculars to scout out the base. He saw the multitude of Knights doing patrols around the compound, and one large warehouse that had some cargo crates being stocked inside.

" _Alright boss, that looks like the compound is that large warehouse in the center of the compound. If you're lucky the doc should be right inside, as well as his latest creation, whatever it might be."_

Everything was laid out and set to go, now all he had to do was find a way in.

Suddenly the iDroid came to life, and gave two words that made Jaunes job a hell of alot easier

" _Snowstorm approaching."_

Jaune face lit with a satisfying grin, and as he saw the incoming snowstorm, he pulled up his facemask, and placed his night vision goggles over his eyes and switched them on.

"Alright, time to get to work."

Jaune then stealthily walked down the hill towards the compound, using trees and large rocks to hide from sight. Jaune was able to make it towards the chainlink fence that surrounded the compound, and was about to cut a hole for him to fit in, but then the snowstorm kicked in, and Jaune felt the winds blow against his body, but his stealth suit combined with harsh training kept him warm and able to work to his advantage.

' _Right on schedule'_

Jaune cut a small enough hole in the fence, and crouch walked across the base without being seen. He avoided all the robots on patrol, thanks to his stealth abilities, and stealth suits functions. It was able to block out any sound made by footstep, and kept his body temperature in check, and made it easier to avoid high tech sensors, but these were also the older model androids Jaune was sneaking past, if these are the latest model, then he would have had harder time getting by.

Jaune was able to avoid all the androids after a good crouch walk across the entire compound,. And found the entrance to the warehouse. The door was closed, leaving Jaune no way of getting in. He looked around for a possible way in while he still had the cover of the storm, and noticed a ladder on the side of the roof.

" _Weather clearing shortly"_

'Shit, gotta move fast.'

Jaune rushed over to the ladder as quietly as he could, and climbed it to the very top just in time to miss the snowstorm clearing away. He noticed one android guard on the roof, and it had its back turned to Jaune. Jaune also saw that there was a hatch right behind it, so he took out his stealth knife and walked up behind the android. Jaune was a good few feet behind the android without it knowing, and readied to perform a quick CQC technique.

Jaune Stood up a bit, and quickly kicked the android by his right leg, causing it to tumble down raised his right arm with the knife in a reverse grip, and while bringing it down, pressed a button on the but of the knife, and the knife sparked to life with electricity. Jaune stabbed the knife right into where the androids eye would be, and its body began to spaz a bit due to the voltage. Jaune was able to hold it down enough so it wouldn't make too much of a noise, and within a few seconds, the android went limp.

Jaune removed his knife from the android and put it back in its holster, and after moving the body over, went towards the hatch and opened it. Jaune jumped down into a dimply lit metal hallway, and saw it was empty, with the door that lead outside right behind him. Jaune made his way down the hall, and then heard the sound of someone calling him on his iDroid. Jaune pressed down in his earpiece to listen to who was on the call.

" _Boss, did you make it inside the warehouse?"_

It was Roman calling him, though what could he want.

"I'm in the warehouse Takashi, I haven't been discovered and close to the doc, what do you need?"

" _It's about the doc, from what Tukson has told me, the doc was working on both advanced robotics, weapons development, and a little bit of bionics."_

"Bionics?"

" _Yeah, robotic limbs and stuff like that. Thought that's not what interests me, it's the weapons development."_

"Think we could bring him to mother base?"

" _Well if we do it would mean a hell of an improvement on the R &D team. From what I understand, this guy was working on a lot of military tech, so there's the possibility we could use him on the team."_

"Alrighty then, I think I have an idea, but I need you in on this to work."

" _Just tell me what to do."_

After a quick run down on Jaunes plan, he continued down the hallways to find where the doctor was, and complete his mission. He peaked around a corner to see a patrol of two androids heading his way, and he had no way of hiding. Jaune scrambled to find a way to hide. He backed up a bit, and almost tripped on a cardboard box that was stacked up with a few others by a locked door.

' _Stupid box… Wait a minute… This could work.'_

Back with the two androids, they were just about to turn the corner on their programed patrol route, and when they did, were greeted with the sight of an empty hallway, sans the boxes stacked up by a door. The two androids just walked right down the hallway, and turned another corner at the end of the hall to continue their programed rout.

As the androids left the hallway, a cardboard box lifted off the ground by a few inches with a pair of feet being seen through the gap, and began to walk slowly down the hallway unnoticed.

' _Damn, that actually worked, maybe I can get the R &D team to come up with something with cardboard boxes.'_

As Jaune continued to walk through the halls under the cover of a cardboard box, he was able to reach a door at the end of the hallway. To Jaunes luck, the door was unlocked, and he just waddled right inside while still in the box. Jaune looked through the little handle hole on the side of the box, and saw the doctor at what looked like an operating table, with what looked like a girl his age on it. She had bright orange shoulder length hair that was curled at the bottom with a pink bow in the back, and a white blouse covered by a pair of grey and green overalls that also looked like a dress. She reminded Jaune of Nora which made Jaune think back for a minuet, but quickly shakes his head to continue his mission.

"Takashi i'm in, start the recording" Jaune said into this earpiece.

" _Beginning recording, ready when you are."_

Jaune then exited the box, and closed the door behind him and locked it, and looked to see that there was a computer terminal with a table in front of it that looked to hold plans and files of some sort. Jaune then slung his rifle into his arms, and coked it to make sure it was ready. He then crouch walked a good few feet behind the doc without him noticing, readied for action.

"What's up doc."

The doctor jumped to see a Jaune right behind him, and tried to reach for a pistol that was on the table behind him, but failed as jaune using CQC, grabbed the man's hand before he could reach it, and held him in a choke hold. He then turned him around and shoved him into the ground right on his back.

"Please, don't kill me." Doctor Polendina pleaded.

Jaune then slung his rifle into his hands and aimed it right at the doctor.

"Sorry doc, nothing personal."

Jaune then pulled the trigger, and unleashed a good quarter of his clip. Jaune then let go of the trigger.

"Takashi, did you get it?"

" _Got all of it, it's almost too perfect, it will certainly trick the Atlas military."_

"Copy that"

Jaune ended the call with roman, and looked down at the doctor who was holding his head in fear, and a few tears were streaming down his face, and with no bullet wounds whatsoever.

"Get up doc, we need to move" Jaune said as he extended his hand.

"But… I.. You.. Who Are you?" Polendina asked.

"Names Big Boss, and i'm here to get you out of here." Jaune said as he lifted the doctor from the ground.

"Wait, the Big Boss of Militaires Sans Frontieres?"

"Yes indeed."

"You're… you're so young though."

"Thank you kindly."

"But why did you.."

"I needed to make the recording sound as real as possible. Congratulations doc, you are now dead, and your work has been destroyed in a fire along with your body."

"So you're here to help us get out?"

"You mean you and… the... Girl?"

The reason Jaune stutterer is because when he looked over to the girl on the operating table, he saw that her chest was wide open, but it wasn't flesh and blood, but wires and metal.

"What in the world."

"She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Jaune asked while raising an eyebrow.

"She is, is there a problem with that?" Polendina asked while crossing his arms.

"No sir. Thought I assume this is why you fled."

"Indeed, they wanted me to do things to her. Turn her into ironwoods perfect soldier, and become the next revolution in warfare. A killing machine disguised as a human."

Jaune heard the venom in the doctor's voice, and he couldn't agree more with what he was feeling. Atlas has been becoming increasingly shady over time, more weapons and creations coming out as time progresses, and each bigger and deadlier than the last. But to turn a girl, synthetic or not, into a weapon of war. It was disgusting. It was people like Atlas that is coming up with new ways to replace soldiers, good men who fight for a purpose, and be thrown aside while machines fight their wars. People like atlas that Jaune learned to despise during his time as the Big Boss.

"And you didn't want that, you just wanted to keep her as your daughter." Jaune stated.

"Correct. I may build weapons, but i'm not going to do create a warmachine out of a girl, especially my pride and joy, even if she isn't like anyone else."

"I assume she's sentient."

"She is, she acts and talks like every other living being, and although made of metal, has a heart full of joy and emotion."

"Sounds like a wonderful girl, and I can say with full truth that if you join me, you and your daughter will be given full housing, and a new home. A new life to start again."

"What would you have me do?"

"You would be apart of the R&D team, and create weapons and other gadgets for M.S.F. and without all the pressure. I'm not like Ironwood, I don't want new machines pushed out every day, I just want people to explore whatever they think will help at their own pace, and I assure you, nothing will happen to your daughter. She will stay by your side all the way, and I won't force her to do anything, nor ask her to fight. Plus, the people there are nice, they will treat her like one of their own, same with you."

"I heard of your mother base. A place full of unity, where people come seeking a purpose, and where everyone stands together, united under one banner, no matter of race, ideology, or religion. And we will be safe there?"

"You have my word."

The doctor looked into Jaune's eyes, and could see that he was telling the full truth. Back when he worked for Atlas he remembered how he heard Ironwood go on for hours about M.S.F. and how they are just merciless mercenaries only init for the money. But there's more to it. They give people a purpose to fight for, and make the weak into legends. They did the one thing no other kingdom ever accomplished, equality for the faunus as well. They may not have been in buiness for long, and may be a small company at the moment, but he was sure he and Penny would be safe.

"Alright, I'm in."

Jaune smiled and stuck out his hand and shook the doctor's.

"Welcome to Militaires Sans Frontieres. But we need to move fast, can you deactivate the androids outside?"

"I can."

"Good, do that and gather only what you need, as well as your daughter. After that i'm going to set some charges and blow this place to sky high when we get out. After that, i show Atlas the aftermath, and then you are officially dead."

"Alright, let me just gather my things, and wake my daughter."

"Take your time."

Doctor Polendina then quickly packed whatever notes and files he had on a flashdrive, and packed some small equipment he would find useful. He then moved towards one of the computers and erased every file on the computer, wiping it clean of everything. But not before shutting down all the androids in the compound sans Penny. The doctor then gave a nod to Jaune to tell him he was al set. He then moved over to Penny on the table, and after a little adjustments to her interior, closed her up and booted her up. Penny's eyes flustered a bit till they were wide open, and her green eyes gazed upon the face of her father.

"Hello father, everything go alright?"

"Yes my little flower, everything's alright, even better than I could have imagined."

"What do you mean father?"

"Alright the charges are set, let's move." Jaune announced after placing C4 round the room.

"Oh, hello there, who are you?" Penny asked as she sat up on the table to look at Jaune.

"They call me Big Boss, leader of Militaires Sans Frontieres."

"Woooow. Your Big Boss?" Penny said with amazement as she suddenly appeared in front of Jaune.

"That would be correct."

"Well salutations Big Boss, my names Penny."

"Nice to meet you penny, but let's save the talk for later, we need to move."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home, our new home." Doctor Polendina said as he placed a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Thats right, now come on we need to get out of here."

Penny and her father nodded their heads, and followed Jaune as they sprinted out of the compound. They ran till they were in the middle of the open concrete space of the compound, and surrounded by shut down androids.

"What now?" Doctor Polendina asked.

"Stand up straight, arms apart." Jaune instructed.

Both did as they were told, and Jaune then attached Fulton vests to the both of them.

"Alright, so what nowAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Doctor Paladien didn't get to finished asking Jaune his question, as the fulton balloon activated and sent him flying up into the sky, screaming for his life.

"Have a nice flight Penny." Jaune said as he waved at Penny.

Penny only smiled and waved at Jaune, as if not caring for what was going to happen.

"Bye bye mister Big Boss. WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jaune watched the two figures disappear into the atmosphere, the sound of penny laughing fading away into the clouds.

'My god she's just like Nora.'

Jaune dismissed the thought of Penny devouring every pancake in the mess hall, and called in an extraction from his iDroid. He then heard the sound of a bullhead approach after a minuet, and saw his extraction landing right in front of him. Jaune jumped in and help onto the railing as the bullhead took off. He then pulled out a detonator from his pocket, and pulled the trigger. After a good few seconds, he saw the whole building go up in flames from the combination of the explosive and dust.. He pulled out his iDroid and dialed up Adam to tell him how it went.

"Mission complete Adam, and make sure we're ready for our new arrivals."

" _Roman already informed me, good call boss, everything's ready for our new staff members."_

"Good work, i'll see you back at mother base."

 _Flashback end_

Ever since than, Penny and her father have been apart of the M.S.F. R&D team, and with the help of Doctor Polendina, have both created and improved all the equipment, with the help of the other eggheads on the team.

They also changed their appearance a bit. The doctor actually lost some weight thanks to some CQC training. He wears a M.S.F. lab coat, which is like a standard lab coat, but with the logo on the left breast pocket, and grey BDU under it. Penny had her hair straightened to the point where it flows down to her shoulder blades, and wears a green mechanic jumpsuit (From Fallout 4) And Jaune thought it made her look cute and adorable.

Jaune though was nicked out of his train of thought after once again feeling Penny's steel gripped hug.

"Good too see you as well Penny, I trust you and your father have been working hard right?"

"Oh you know it, we're always busy over here, though it is still so much more relaxed compared to Atlas as always." Penny said in her cheery voice.

Penny did always have a way of making people feel happy. She would always wonder the base from time to time, and people would always enjoy her company, and would always brighten up your day.

"Glad to hear, good morning to you as well Doc." Jaune said as he turned to see Doctor Polendina.

"Morning Boss, did commander Kurosawa send you here?"

"He did, told me you showed him some new advancements in ammunition."

"That I did, come see."

Jaune followed Doctor Polendina with Penny in towe, over towards a table which held clips filled with ammunition with a pistol next to it. Polendina took one of the clips and held it up too show Jaune what he created.

"I was experimenting around with Dust as well as other substances, when I discovered something extraordinary, another propellant other than Dust."

Jaune's eyes widened a bit when Polendina told him he found/created another propellant.

"Another problem other than dust? How does it work?"

"Well, like dust, when it is ignited, it creates a little explosion that launches the bullet, and at a much faster speed than when fired using Dust. After a few field tests, it also gives bullets a farther range, as well as a damage increase due to the increased speed. Though unlike dust, it comes in only a powdered form, and can only be used for ammunition, as well as other explosive weaponry."

Jaune whistled at the Polendinas explanation, and he was very impressed. If they were to pump this out, than they would have to use less dust, and save a ton on expenses, as well as time going on raids.

"Im impressed, but what's it made of?"

"It is made out It is a mixture of sulfur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate. I call it, gunpowder."

"Catchy name, mind if I test it out?"

"Not at all, here, try for yourself."

Polendina handed Jaune a small handgun and a magazine of Gunpowder rounds. He put the magazine in and cocked it back, and looked over to the other side of the room too see some experiment target dummies. But before he could walked over, Polendina grabbed his shoulder and held a pair of headphones in his other hand.

"I would recommend putting these on, when I tested the rounds, I found them to be quite loud."

Jaune nodded and put on the headphones, as did Penny and her father. Jaune walked forward a few steps and aimed the pistol at the targets. After a deep breath, he pulled the trigger and unleashed a round into the training dummy. Jaunes hands felt that the recoil was stronger with the gunpowder rounds, and that even though he was wearing headphones, it was indeed loud. He decided to finish the clip off, and when he was finished he took off the headphones and looked towards the dummy to see its torso has been pierced multiple times.

"Wow, i gotta say doc, this is amazing." Than jaune noticed a funny smell in the air that was foreign to him. "What's that smell."

"That would be the smell of the gunpowder after being fired." Polendina said.

"Huh, weird, yet quite satisfying for some reason. I like it, you think the R&D team can pump more of these rounds out for our soldiers?"

"Already have the plans set for the other member of the team."

"Wonderful job doc. Thought can we still use dust for the rounds in some way?"

"We can, thought the dust will be in a smaller amount and won't really do much damage as a full Dust round, but the speed and damage increase of the gunpowder, combined with the Dust makes up for it, and even surpass regular Dust rounds. Though there is the problem with recoil as I assume you saw."

"Its perfection doc, well done. Why don't you and Penny take a break in the brig for a bit."

"Oh, can we go father, maybe get some ice cream?" Penny asked.

"Of course we can." Polendina said too Penny.

"Oh but one more thing doc, just too get your opinion, you wouldn't mind if I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Do you think I should attend a meeting at Beacon?"

"What for?"

"Cinder Fall."

Suddenly both Penny and her father's faces grew concerned, as well as afraid.

"She really has been out for a year now hasn't she?"

"Which is why Beacon wants me to meet them, but face to face, and say that is the only way they will give me their share of information, and I don't feel like breaking into Beacon any time soon?"

"I'll say this, I like it when everything's peace and quiet, but when that peace and quiet lasts too long, everything just goes downhill from there."

"You think I should go."

"Perhaps it would help us to learn what Ozpin knows about her. To be honest, we're just picking at the scraps left behind when teams go out."

"And maybe if you go, were be one step closer to ending the fight with cinder, and we won't have to worry so much.I know you're stressing out Snake, and I don't like seeing my friends feeling down. So maybe you could finally spend some time relaxing if you meet with Ozpin." Penny said.

Jaune looked into Penny's eyes to see that she looked very concerned for her friend, and Jaune didn't like seeing people concerned for him, especially Penny. But she was right, how long would it be before they even get another clue on Cinder. Jaune just crossed his eyes and sighed.

"Your right Penny, it's going to be the end of me if we don't get this situation solved faster, i'll see you two later."

"Oh Snake, maybe we could hang out after everything is sorted out?" Penny asked.

"I don't see why not, let me just finish sorting out this issue beforehand."

"Of course Snake, Bye bye"

Jaune watched the two exit out of the lab and towards the brig, while he just sat in a chair thinking about his next move. He took the letter out from his pocket once more and looked it over one final time. Jaune then looked up while in deep thought, and decided on what to do next. He took his iDroid out and when the screen popped up, he clicked on Tukson's icon. The iDroid started to ring for a few second, till Tukson picked up on his end,

" _What's up boss, you need something?"_

"Get in touch with Beacon, tell them i'm going on my way."

" _Alright boss, it will be done."_

When the call ended, Jaune put the iDroid away and looked at the paper in his hands before sighing. He then took out a cigar from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. He lit it with his lighter and made a quick puff while looking up at the vast ceiling above him.

'Lets hope this is worth it Ozpin'

 **Hurray Penny's alive.**

 **And whats this? Gunpowder in Remnant? Before anyone goes off yelling saying of course gunpowder exists, well after about a long 3 hour talk on skype with me and m bros about how science and all that Dust stuff works on remnant, i'm sticking to my thing that remnant never had gunpowder and always thought to stick to dust. Like in fallout how its a different timeline where the equipment to develop more advanced computers and stuff was never invented even thought it easily can. and I will add some more stuff like other forms of energy later depending on how I feel. Do I here NUKES!? But the whole point is don't go piss yourselves over gunpowder and other forms of energy.**

 **Though I would also like to take the time to recognize someone who helped make this chapter possible, everyone give a hand to HolyKnight5, everyone give him a round of applause for the idea of adding that little thing with having Penny be in mother base.**

 **there's also something else he gave me an idea for, and it changed how I originally wanted to do things, but I found his idea better, everyone give him a thumbs up.**

 **And yes I know that Ocelot was part of M.S.F., but i feel like Roman could be the Ocelot of the story, so why not add him aboard.**

 **but that's it for now, see you next time and like this shit, add it to your fucking favorites, and GET OUT OF HERE!... Bye.**


	4. chapter 1 Part 3

**Jaune -** "Mission complete" - Texting

" _Radio in" -_ Radio/iDroid/scroll

' _Boss' -_ Thoughts

"Boss do you read" - Talking

 _ **Chapter 1 Part 3**_

 **Date- November 22 2015**

 **Time - 1300**

 **Location- Mother Base**

It has been a week now since Jaune decided to attend the meeting with Ozpin and his inner circle. And today was the day that he leaves for Beacon. Just thinking about Beacon gave him an uneasy feeling. But it wasn't because of the meeting, more or less, it was because he remembered his old team and friends. Will he see them? Will he say hello? What if they recognize him? Questions kept appearing in his head over and over again.

Jaune walked outside dressed in his BDU that was covered by a long black trenchcoat with the M.S.F. logo on his left sleeve. The coat serves as a type of formal ware that Jaune never really uses a lot. Roman and Adam both have one, but Adam doesn't really wear one for same reasons as Jaune, and Roman just wears his all the time saying it's his thing, and that he really doesn't leave mother base that often. Jaune took in the rays of the afternoon sky. He was on the helipad of the first command platform, and took in the sight of the vast sea. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Adam with a group of six soldiers behind him. But these weren't no ordinary soldiers, these were the M.S.F. Rangers, the most hardcore of all the soldiers in M.S.F., sans Jaune, Adam, and debatably Roman.

The rangers were dressed in a full body chestplate over a padded long sleeve shirt with the M.S.F. logo the front of the chestplate, black combat pants with padding inside, and a dark forest green duster. Through the most recognizable part would be the helmets that cover their heads. The helmets covered the wearer's full head and face, and were equipped with a gasmask and a set of blood red lenses over the eyes that brought fear in those who face them. _(Fallout NV Ranger armor but different colors.)_ The men and women who are apart of the Rangers are the ones sent on missions to extreme for normal soldiers, and specialize in espionage. But today they were going to escort Jaune to Beacon, and possibly show off a bit. Ironwood may bring an armada of ships, but the M.S.F. Don't need no damn armada to prove they are a force to be messed with. And everyone in M.S.F. can agree that what he did was pretty stupid due to what happened at the Vytal Festival.

Jaune watched as the Rangers behind Adam stood right behind him in a straight line, and saluted to their superior.

Jaune smiled at the respect the soldiers give him, and signaled them to be at ease. IF there was one thing anyone could say about the soldiers at M.S.F. is that the men and women don't salute because its is protocol, it's because they actually respect Jaune with open arms.

"Alright boss, you ready to go?" Adam asked.

"I'm ready as I will ever be Ken." Jaune then turned his head towards the Rangers and addressed them. "What about you guys, ready to go?"

"Yes sir!" The Rangers said.

"Alrighty then, remember that you all represent Militaires Sans Frontieres, and I want you to walk through Beacon with pride knowing you are apart of the best goddamned force to be reckoned with, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"That's what I want to hear, now let's move men, bullhead will be ready soon."

The Rangers saluted Jaune one last time before walking over towards the helipad to await extraction. Adam meanwhile just smiled and walked towards Jaune.

"Gotta say, you really know how to lead people."

"Well I guess it's only natural of me, being the boss and all."

"It's more than just being the boss Snake, you gave these people a reason to fight for, and they couldn't be happier. And you even united both Human and faunus under a single banner."

"It wasn't easy though Ken, at first there were fights and disregards of orders when we first began, and even some things I wish we could forget."

"Yes I know, things were complete shit at first. But look at us now, all brothers in arms that walk the lands of Remnant as a symbol that there is a bright future for everyone."

"We truly are aren't we, even thought were mercenaries, were providing a chance that the White Fang could never achieve, even before when they were peaceful protesters."

"We are aren't we."

There was a moment of silence between the two, before a bullhead came into view and landed right onto the helipad.

"Well, looks like my ride is here. See you when I get back." Jaune said as he put on a balaclava around his head.

Unlike his normal hood and mask, he was going to be face to face with Ozpin and whoever was in the meeting up close face to face, so he decided to don a balaclava around his head just in case.

"See you soon boss, and good luck."

With that, Jaune walked towards the bullhead and strapped himself in an open seat next to the Rangers. He felt the bullhead lift off into the air, and watched from his seat as they ascended into the air. He could make out Roman standing on one of the platforms while training some soldiers, and even could see Penny standing on a ledge outside of one of the R&D labs waving at him. Jaune waved back, and watched as the doors of the bullhead closed.

 **Date - November 22 2015**

 **Time - 1630**

 **Location - Beacon**

Beacon Academy, one of the many great Huntsmen academies of the world of Remnant. It is here that children who have proven themselves worthy, come to train to become the defenders of the world from the forces of Grimm. But ever since the last Vytal festival, people have had different opinions about huntsmen, and the same can be said about the Atlas military. The fact that one lone woman, with an army of terrorists, overridden the Atlas military, and fended off against huntsmen from across the world certainly makes things hard. The only reason some say the kingdom of Vale still stands is because of the help of the M.S.F. and their leader Big Boss. What was once a small private military company that would do small jobs and suicidal missions for the kingdoms, would turn into the heros of the world. After that, the leaders of the world began to put less faith in Huntsman, and more faith in the now largely known group of mercs. More people began to join their ranks, and even Huntsman in training dropped out of the Huntsman schools to train to become mercenaries. Though despite that, the Huntsman academies remain strong across the world, but the numbers of incoming Hunters in training has seen a dropping point over the last two years.

Moving aside form all that, there is still a team at Beacon that is considered one of the best and brightest, and at the top of their classes, team NPR. Ever since their first leader Jaune Arc was kicked out and disappeared over two years ago, a new leader rose to power, led by the famous invisible girl Pyrrha Nikos. It was hard for her to get over her partners absence from the team. She took it the hardest with him being her partner and all, and the fact she was madly in love with him. But with the help with her friends and fellow teammates, she was able to move on, but not forget.

Today the team is seen walking down the main pathway out of beacon to head into downtown Vale for a night on the town. First we have Pyrrha donning her bronze spartan armor, and her red hair flowing in its ponytail behind her. Next to her is her fellow teammate and friend Lie Ren, with flowing jet black hair with a single pink streak that matches his eyes, wearing an eastern style green coat, with grey kung fu pants. He may be the weakest of the team, but his impressive Aura control and stamina makes up for it. In front of the group is a very energetic girl with shoulder length ginger hair who is known as Nora Valkyrie, wearing a pink skirt with a white shirt with a heart shaped hole over her heart, and is currently prancing about ahead of the group of three, spinning in circles and singing about-

"Pancakes, pancakes, lalala lalala."

Yeah that.

While Nora is busy being Nora, the last two remaining members of group NPR were currently walking side by side and having a chat.

"Sure has been a while, wonder when team RWBY will return from their latest mission?" Pyrrha said.

"Im sure they are fine?" Nora said with absolutely no care.

"They have proved to be one of the best third year teams around, and I have no doubt that they will return within the hour." Ren stated.

"Yeah, but i'm so boooooooorrred!" Nora pouted as she stopped prancing and slumped a bit.

"Relax Nora, why don't we go downtown for a bit and have some fun?" Pyrrha said as she tried to cheer up her teammate.

"Okay!" Nora said as she immediately perked up and twirled around while prancing down the path out of Beacon.

As the team of three strolled down the path, they noticed that students began to sprint and make their way past them towards the air-docks.

(Play MGSV Big Boss Returns)

"Come on let's go!"

"They're coming!"

"Oh boy I wonder how many are here?"

"Do you think he will be there?"

"Oh man I hope so, I want to get a picture for my blog!"

As student after student kept passing them, team NPR couldn't help but get interested on who the students were referring to. They all looked at each other and shrugged, and decided to follow the students. The team then found themselves at the air docks behind a crowd of student all gathered around. Then everyone looked up at the sky to see a bullhead approaching. It was jet black and began descending down onto one of the many helipads, and turned to the side revealing an all too familiar logo to the students of Beacon. The M.S.F. Logo.

"The M.S.F.? What are they doing here?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know." Ren stated.

Nora didn't say anything, but had found herself very interested in what the famous group of mercs was doing at Beacon.

The bullhead then landed on the helipad with a satisfying bump, and the side doors opened, and a group of six soldiers in padding and dusters piled out carrying rifles in their hands. They lined up with three soldiers on each side of the helipad forming two straight lines. They all stood up straight and held their rifles over their hearts and awaited their last man. And out from the shadows of the bullhead, a tall figure stepped out wearing a black trenchcoat over a green BDU and balaclava over his head. Thought what appeared to be the most menacing was his missing right eye covered by an eyepatch under the balaclava.

"It him, that's the Big Boss."

"And those soldiers, those are the Rangers."

"I hear they are the best soldiers in all of Remnant."

"Oh my look at him."

As student after student talked amongst themselves, the members of team NPR couldn't help but stare at the Big Boss. Though unlike the other students, something about him felt familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on why.

As Big Boss stepped out of the bullhead, he raised his left hand, and all the soldiers turned to face the front of beacon. They al then stood closer to him, forming two walls on each side of him. Then he began to walk forward with his men in tow, and as he walked forward, the students began to diverge like a splitting sea, and make way for him.

(End Song)

As Jaune walked through the crowd, he couldn't help but look around at the many students surrounding him. Thought out from the large crowd, he saw a familiar head of red hair, and green emerald eyes.

' _Pyrrha'_ Jaune thought as he looked at her.

Pyrrha seemed to notice him staring at her, and quickly looked away and continued down the path towards Beacon. Jaune ten noticed a figure that stood in his way as he walked down the path. It was a woman in her mid thirties with bright blonde hair tied in a bun, and a set of green lime eyes. She wore a white blouse, and had a cape on that was purple on the inside.

' _Good to see you again Professor Goodwitch.' Jaune thought to himself._

Glynda stepped forward with her scroll in her hands and addressed Jaune.

"You must be Big Boss." She said.

"That I am." Jaune said, the balaclava over his head muffling his voice. (For some reason I imagine Joshua Graham's voice from honest hearts.)

"Well welcome to Beacon, My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and i'm here to escort you to Headmaster Ozpin."

"Very well then, lead the way."

Glynda nodded in return, and lead the group towards Beacon to meet with Ozpin.

' _Well, moment of truth'_

As the Big Boss walked with Professor Goodwitch, team NPR could only watch him disappear into the academy building, and towards Ozpin's office.

"So that's the legendary Big Boss huh?" A voice called out from behind.

Team NPR looked back to see team CFVY walking up to them. Their leader Coco keeping her eyes on the legendary soldier.

"Gotta say, not what I expected. I was hoping to get a good look at his face, perhaps see if he was my type." Coco said.

"Hey guys." Nora said while waving

"So what do you guys think of the Big Boss?" Velvet asked.

"Well he surely knows how to make an entrance." Pyrrha said.

"That's putting it mildly." Ren said as he turned his attention to the still large sized crowd of students.

"Wonder what he's doing here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Perhaps recruitment, maybe we could join, huh Ren? Imagine it, side by side together as soldiers of fortune, fighting for our own cause, and save all of mankind in the process. It will be a tale of adventure, horror, laughter, and love… You thing they serve good pancakes?"

"Were already becoming Hunters Nora."

"...Oh yeaaaaaahhh…"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at her bubbly teammates antics, and turned to face their fellow classmates.

"So how are you guys doing today?"

"Meh, we were just going to head downtown for the day, nothing new around, and no missions."

"Same here, in fact, team RWBY took the last good mission."

"And they aren't back yet?" Velvet asked with worry.

"They are a prestigious team Vel, i'm sure they are going to be fine." Yatashi said to his partner.

"So, you guys wanna come into town with us, perhaps get some quality shopping in."

After the word shopping, Fox and Yatashi felt the need to let out a groan. After being on a team with Coco for four years, and her being leader no less, they understood the pain that shopping could bring them.

Team NPR shared a glance and shrugged their shoulders, they then turned towards team CFVY and nodded their heads, and followed them down the path towards the air-docks. And while they walked, Pyrrha saw the M.S.F. bullhead still on the helipad, and still couldn't shake off the familiar feeling she was having inside her, but why.

Back with Jaune, he and the rangers were following Miss Goodwitch through the halls of beacon, and made it to the doors of the headmasters office. Jaune turned to the group of soldiers to his to address them.

"You lot watch the doors, this will only be a moment."

All the Rangers saluted Jaune and stood in two lines of two on each side of the door. Jaune nodded to Glynda and she opened the door, and both were welcomed to the sound of talking going on.

"Im telling you that we don't need them for this, my men are perfectly capable of doing this."

Jaune looked inside to see General Ironwood in front of Headmaster Ozpin's desk, covering his figure in the process.

"There is no time for argument James. Were already in deep trouble as it is, and i don't want to risk more lives in the futile war of ours." Ozpin said to the general.

"Yes, "our" war, not theirs." Ironwood countered.

"And what makes you think you can even fight this war?" Jaune said.

The two leaders turned their heads to see Jaune next to Glynda with his arms crossed. Ozipn took it upon himself to break the silence and greet the man unlike the other.

"Ah, the legendary Big Boss, what an honor to have you hear." Ozpin said much to Ironwoods displeasure.

"Please headmaster, call me Snake." Jaune said.

"Very well, and you can call me Ozpin instead of headmaster if that's the case."

"Noted. Now, I believe it is time we get this meeting on with shall we?"

"Not yet, there's still one more person we have to wait for."

Jaune raised an eyebrow under his mask while Ironwood and Glynda both sighed for some reason.

"And who would that be?"

Before Ozpin could respond, Jaune's earpiece came up and one of the female rangers, Ranger Tanner was heard through it.

" _Hey Boss, there's a guy here at the door, said he's here to see the headmaster."_

" _Come on now gorgeous, maybe you could just take of your helmet and show me what you're hiding under there."_ an unknown male voice said through the .

" _And now he's hitting on me, pretty sure he's drunk too."_

"I assume this ast person is out the door?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, that would be him." Ozpin said.

Jaune nodded and activated his earpiece

"Okay Tanner, he's with us, you can let him in."

The door behind Jaune then opened, and Jaune turned around to see Ranger Tanner walking in with a man behind her. He was somewhat middle aged with grey and black spiky hair, a light stubble on his face, and red eyes. He wore a cape with red on the inside that reminded him of Ruby for some reason, and also a button up shirt with a cross necklace around his neck. Though the two things Jaune noted was the smell of alcohol radiating from him, and his red eyes.

'Just like hers.' Jaune thought to himself.

"Well hello Oz, Ironwood, Glynda, and.." Qrow stopped himself as he looked towards Jaune with a confused look. "And who might you be?"

"Qorw, this is the Big Boss. Or Snake as he likes to be called." Glynda said.

"Oh, you mean the guy who leads a better army than general robot over there." Qrow said while nudging towards Ironwood.

"Qrow." Ironwood growled in annoyance.

"Now now, there is no time for arguing right now, we are here for an important reason." Ozpin said addressing.

"He's Right. You can go now Tanner." Jaune said.

"Aww and just when I thought we were getting along." Qrow said while looking towards Ranger Tanner.

"Hit on me again, and I will murder your ass." Tanner said before walking away.

"Aw come on now, don't be an ice queen."

Jaune winced a bit after Qrow said Ice queen, remembering one other person with an attitude who earned such a name. He turned to Glynda who had an annoyed look on her face an looked ready to slap Qrow.

"Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea."

"Well now that we're all here, let us begin." Ozpin said. "And I would like to thank The Big Boss, or Snake, for joining us today. I assure you that we are grateful you decided to join us."

"Thank you Ozpin." Jaune said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know how long we would have lasted if old stuck up over there and his tin cans were our line of defense." Qrow said aloud.

"I'll have you know that me and my army are the best Atlas can push out." Ironwood retorted. "Much more efficient than anything a simple mercenary company can push out, especially one lead by a man with a mask."

Jaune was a bit taken back at the General's words. It was clear as day that he held a grudge against the M.S.F. but he knows that Atlas is nothing compared to the outer heaven Jaune created for people.

"Well General, you are correct, your army is the best Atlas can push out." Jaune said earning a surprised reaction from Qrow, and a grin of approval from Ironwood. "But for your information, i'm not Atlas. And if you consider your tin cans as the best your country can produce, then your obviously blinded, and fail to see the potential in the men and women who live in your country."

Ironwood now adopted a face of rage and could only bite his lips, while Qrow was the one with the smug grin this time.

"And last I recall, where did your soldiers go after you replaced them."

"I'm only trying to tone down the casualty count of losing men in the field."

"Now now gentlemen, this is not the time, we have an urgent matter to discuss. I understand that you two both lead powerful armies, and you both have certain opinions and disregards to each other, but putting our differences aside is vital to putting an end to our little predicament." Ozpin said.

The two leaders said nothing but nodded at Ozpin's words before turning their attention to Ozpin.

"Now then, onto business." Ozpin said before clearing his throat. "Over a year ago during the Vytal Festival, Cinder Fall came the closest to taking down a whole kingdom, and bringing down the Atlas military. But ever since she was stopped she as well as her talents have gone dark. The only thing we have is the White Fang cells spreading throughout Vale, even rumors of them getting into Atlas borders."

"Are these rumors backed with support?" Jaune asked.

"Were not for sure, but we're keeping a close eye on everything, and security has increased tenfold." Ironwood said.

"Though that's not what's really important, we already know this stuff already, it's the White Fang activity that has been off." Qrow said.

"How so?" Jaune asked.

"Well for the past year when we would investigate white fang hideouts, we find that they have decreased in Dust, and have been focusing on different matters." Ironwood said.

"What kind of different matters are we talking about?"

"Salvage. Scrap metal, electronic equipment, cybernetics, all that sci-fi mumbo jumbo you see on tv. Even when they manage to get those fancy dandy paladins, they just scrap the thing for parts and leave anything they don't need to be destroyed or recycled." Qrow said.

"But why would they need all that equipment?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. And so far things have turned for the worst. Missions becoming unsuccessful for our own forces, and were losing more Huntsman every mission we send them out on, and losing more trust in the councils to complete these missions." Glynda said.

"Well we were not all unsuccessful in our efforts." Ozpin said before reaching into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small flash drive. "During a covert operation on a supposed White Fang stronghold, Atlas sent a squad of special ops operatives to investigate. None made it out alive. But when we sent a group to investigate, they only found a few bodies, and all the knights were taken."

Ozpin then activated the terminal on his desk, and placed the drives in an open port on his desk.

"Rest assure, nothing on this tape leaves this room."

Ozpin then pressed a few buttons on his desk, and a recorded voice began to play.

" _Hello! This is Echo 1, we've lost echoes 2-4, and the knights are falling like insects, we need help! Were not going to la-"_

" _Oh god what is that thing!"_ another voice called out.

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

" _Og god! Its got me! AAAAAHHHHH!"_

The sounds of bullets firing off from both sides, and bullets hitting metal played for a few seconds as more and more soldiers screamed out in fear, and more went silent.

" _Oh god, it's taking our men, what the hell! Wait, no no no, AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEE"_

As the man continued to scream for his life, the sound of his recording device hitting the floor was heard, and the combination of loud creams and buzzing was all that was hard before the tape cut out.

The room was silent for a moment, before Jaune decided to break it.

"What the hell was that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, we have no idea what could have possible made that noise, though there is something that is clear about it." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, it wasn't human or faunus. Infact, it sounded mechanic."

"We believe that whatever the Fang is doing with the scraps from their salvage is being used towards whatever this is." Glynda said.

"So they're making something?"

"That's right, and we have no idea what the hell it is. And despite my opinion on the matter, that's where you come in." Ironwood said.

"So you need me and my men to find out what the Fang is up to, in hope that this will stop whatever plans they got, as well as find Cinder. Is that right?"

"Yes. So please, we need your help. And the councils are growing weary of this whole operation, and we can't keep them out of this for much longer." Ozpin said.

"So the council has no idea about this, only the people in this room, am I right?"

"That would be correct." Ozpin said as he got out of his chair and walked towards Jaune. "So will you accept our request, and assist us in this war of ours."

Jaune pondered for a moment if he should accept Ozpin's offer. Sure he will have access to information and become closer to finding her, but there's something inside him that is telling him not to accept, but why? Before Jaune could speak up, Glynda's scroll rang out and the screen started flashing Red. She pressed a few keys, and began to read the alert on her screen.

"Sir, we have a situation."

"What's the problem?" Ozpin asked.

"It's team RWBY sir, they have activated a rescue beacon, and I have lost contact with them."

Jaune and Qrow had their eyes widen a bit, and both were fearing for the girls safety. Ozpin seemed to notice the reaction in Jaune, and pondered why he would be worried about it like Qrow.

"Send out whatever Huntsman we could get to retrieve them, I want them to-"

"Wait, i'll go." Jaune said as he interrupted Ozpin.

"Excuse me?" Glynda asked.

"I said i'll go retrieve team RWBY."

Everyone in the room was surprised by this outburst, and Ozpin was becoming more curious as to his reasoning as to why, but unlike Ozpin, Ironwood decided to speak up against jaune.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is a job fo-"

"Alrighty then Snake if you believe you can do it then go." Ozpin said, cutting off Ironwood.

"Ozpin you can't be serious!" Ironwood said aloud.

"If Snake believes he and his men can retrieve them, then I say he can."

Ironwood stuttered for a few second as he tried to find the words to retaliate but once more to his displeasure and sheer annoyance, he was interrupted, but this time from Qrow.

"Well I for one believe this is a great idea."

"What?"

"Well truthfully I personally want to go get them myself or something, but honestly i'm having way too much fun watching you lose your shit over this."

Ironwood stuttered for a few seconds, before Jaune turned to glynda.

"I need their last location and stats."

Glynda nodded as Jaune took out his iDroid and placed the info on Glynda's scroll on his iDroid, and then left towards the door.

"I'll be back soon." Jaune said as he ran out the door.

Jaune opened the door to see the Rangers standing by and addressed them.

"Alright we have a huntress team in need of assistance, weapons ready and prepare for anything."

"Yes sir!" the rangers called out.

Jaune then sprinted towards the school entrance with the rangers in tow, and he had one single thought in mind.

' _Stay safe girls.'_

Back in Ozpin's office, everyone was standing around with their eyes facing the door, while Headmaster Ozpin pondered over Snakes reaction.

' _Hm, now who exactly are you Snake, who is hidden behind that mask of yours?'_

 ** _Well glad to get this chapter out. I was working on the Witcher story which should have the next chapter out soon. though I also got at least double the hours at work thanks to some coworkers being fired because they were assholes. So things may take a while. Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter, and come back see what happens next time._**

 **Also Im having trouble thinking of clothing for team NPR. I know I put their normal gear in this chapter, but i'm thinking of new clothing for them. Im going to put RWBY in their clothing from the one episode in season two where they went on that investigation. So leave a comment on what you think NPR's wardrobe upgrade should be, it helps me.**

 **As for the Fallout stuff, don't hate it, thought it may be cool to add it. Plus I got Fallout NV on XB1 now, so i got it on the brain.**


	5. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Jaune -** "Mission complete" - Texting

" _Radio in" -_ Radio/iDroid/scroll

' _Boss' -_ Thoughts

"Boss do you read" - Talking

 _ **Chapter 1 Part 4**_

 **Date- November 22 2015**

 **Time - 1800**

 **Location- southeast of Vale**

As Jaune and the Rangers rode in the bullhead taking them to team RWBY's last location, Jaune took the time to look over the mission details courtesy of professor Goodwitch, and any information about the village they were sent to. Apparently it was a mining town, and pumped out quite a lot of metals in the last few years, mainly iron, which they smelted into steel.

Jaune heard the pilot announce touchdown, and Jaune and the other rangers did one last equipment check. After making sure everything was ready, Jaune and the Rangers felt the bullhead lower down, and he opened the door revealing a vast amount of vegetation ranging for miles. Jaune jumped out of the bullhead with the others, and everyone had their rifles ready, and started to scan the perimeter.

"Perimeter clear!" A ranger called out.

Jaune then made a motion with his hands, and the rangers followed him towards the village in the east. The group walked for a good few minutes, before the sounds of rustling bushes was heard. The group aimed their rifles towards the sound of the noise, only for 4 ursa minors to jump out.

"Contact!" One Of the Rangers yelled out.

The group then unleashed a barrage of bullets at the creatures of darkness, and the sounds of fresh gunpowder rounds could be heard throughout the forest. No good.

As the soldiers gun downed the Grimm, a series of low growls could be picked up from the group, and the fanus members picked up the sounds of footsteps coming from behind. Three of the rangers then turned around and unleashed a barrage of bullets at 3 incoming ursa. The rest of group noticed more coming from both sides, and gunned down as much as they could. Jaune noticed what seemed to be the alpha jump out in front of him and attempt to slash at him, only for him to sidestep with his knife in his hand and deliver a deep slash into its side. Jaune then saw the beast land in front of him and release an unholy roar of rage and pain at him. He saw the other Rangers handling the incoming stragglers with their guns, and decided to take on the alpha.

"Alright big boy, let's dance."

The Grimm ran at him, only for Jaune to kick it in the head, making it wince and attempt to claw at Jaune, only for him to duck under the beast and manage to get a swipe at its face, and take out one of its eyes. Jaune then jumped over the bear like creature as it attempted to punch him, only for Jaune to land on beside the creature and dig his knife deep into its side. He pressed the button on the hilt, and the ursa then felt the surge of electricity flow through its soulless body. Jaune saw the creature was stunned for a bit, and pulled the knife out and held it in reverse grip, ran towards the creature's head, and stabbed it into its last good eye, and pressed the button, killing the creature with a knife going to its brain, and frying its corpse to hell.

Jaune looked up to see the rangers already finished with the horde, and apparently watching their leader take on the alpha.

"Hell yeah!"

"Way to go boss!"

"That was wicked!"

As the soldiers cheered for their leader, Jaune put away his knife and walked towards the group.

"Alright, nice work lads, glad to see everyone liking the new ammunition we got from our good pals from the R&D team, but our mission's not over yet, were a good few minutes from the village, let's gear up and get going."

With that the group got right back into mission mode, and continued on with their mission, with moral higher then they started out with.

As Jaune and the Rangers found the village, they noticed how empty it was. Buildings looked to be abandoned, and no trace of life could be seen. Jaune made a motion with his hand, and the Rangers dispersed to each small house in the village and began to search for clues. Jaune walked over to what looked like a warehouse, and saw that the doors looked broken, as if someone, or something broke in. Jaune aimed his rifle at the door, and slowly opened it and walked in. When Jaune walked in, he saw that boxes and crates were knocked over, equipment was either missing or salvaged for parts, and there were little to no remaining traces of ores or Dust. Jaune then looked down to see deep tracks in the dirt. He crouched down and examined the deep indent in the ground, and noticed it wasn't any kind of Grimm track, but more of a giant chicken's foot, except it looked more refined and bulky.

"Boss! We found survivors!" Tanner called out.

Jaune stopped examining the tracks and ran out of the warehouse. He saw Ranger Tanner outside what looked like the village longhouse with a few Rangers.

"Report lieutenant."

"We found survivors in the house, as well as our target."

"Team RWBY?"

"Yes, but not all of them, only two, and one of them is wounded and currently unconscious."

"Have you identified them"

"Yes sir, one Blake Belladonna, and one Yang xiao Long."

Jaune was relieved that he found two of his old friends, but the fact that there were only two of them present at the moment as well as one of them currently being injured made things hard, the fact that Ruby and Weiss were missing made him worry more.

"Alright, gather some men and patrol the perimeter, i'm going to go have a talk with our civilians." Jaune said.

Tanner noded to her boss and saluted, before heading off to go scout the perimeter. Jaune then walked inside the longhouse to see two of the rangers with medical experience, as well as a few civies working on handling the many wounded and unconscious villagers. Jaune then spotted a familiar black bow, and a long golden mane over by the corner, and confirmed it to be Yang and Blake. Yang was currently unconscious with her torso and leg wrapped in bandages, with bruises and cuts along her body, and looked like she had only a sliver of Aura left. Blake looked only a bit better, with a bandage wrapped on her forehead, and a few bruises along her exposed skin. Blake was currently next to her partner, her arm wrapped around her while she caressed her hair, making sure her partner was alright.

Jaune approached the two slowly, and Blake seemed to notice him approaching. Her amber eyes taking notice and gazing at him with curiosity.

"I hope i'm not interfering." Jaune said.

Blake seemed to perk up at the voice the figure in front of her spoke. It may have been muffled, but with her enhanced hearing she heard the voice of someone not much older, if not as old as her, and something about it seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her mind of it. She shook herself out of her thoughts when she noticed the man kept staring at her, and awaited an answer.

"N-no, you are not. Who are you, what's the M.S.F. Doing here?" Blake asked.

"Were here after your headmaster received a distress signal from your party, and we're here to help in any way how." Jaune replied.

"Were there no other Hunter teams available, not that i'm ungrateful for you being here or anything."

"I'm sure there were, but i so happened to be in the area and decided to lend a hand."

"Well, for whatever it's worth, thank you."

"No problem, it's what we do. Now am i right in assuming you are one of the members of team RWBY?"

"That would be correct."

"Well, i'm going to need a full report on what happened here."

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"Start from the beginning, when you first arrived here, and what you were assigned to do."

Blake took a deep breath and looked into the eye of Jaune, before beginning her story.

"My team and I. Yang, Ruby and Weiss, were assigned her for population control, simply to eradicate the Grimm in the surrounding area because they have been increasing in number. We came in and eradicated any Grimm that stood in our way, and completed our mission. We thought we were simply going to go home after that, but they came."

"They?"

Blake held her head low before looking back at Jaune.

"The White Fang. they ambushed the village and started capturing villagers and raiding supplies. We were able to defeat all the grunts and soldiers after that, and we're going to call for support, but our scrolls couldn't get a signal, and then that's when the shit hit the fan."

Blake took a moment to breathe and compose herself, before continuing to tell Jaune what had happened.

"We thought it was more White Fang grunts, but we were heard weird sounds coming from the treeline, almost like a combination of buzzing and almost like some weird animal noises, only different. And that's when the thing attacked us."

"What thing?"

"I don't know, at first i thought it was some sort of Grim, it started rushing through the treeline, and Yang went out to check on it, but something reached out and grabbed her by the feet, and started throwing her around like a rag doll, Ruby tried to shoot the thing, but we couldn't get a shot, it kept moving around, and then returned Fire on us. Then this horrible screeching sound came from it, and I don't know what I saw, but this giant thing jumped from the shadows. I couldn't see it because it moved so fast. Then it threw Yang at me, and moved onto the others. Weiss tried to counter it, but she only received a barrage of bullets and got knocked around by it. Ruby tried to use her speed to try and get around it, but the thing somehow kept up with her, and managed to knock her down. Then this horrible screeching came from it, and i heard noises coming from the bushes, and what looked like more of that thing came out and ran into the village. I heard screams coming from behind me, and buildings being broken into. I tried to help out, but the thing grabbed me and held me down, I heard the sound of bullets being fired, and I thought I was done for, but Yang got up and took the shots for me, taking out her Aura. I looked to see her fall down, in front of me, and more of those things with Weiss and Ruby. After that they just left. I was left with a concussion and only minor injuries, and Yang was bleeding out. After giving her as much medical attention as i and everyone else in the village could, I found out that over half of the village was either killed, or taken. The rest you already know. I activated the emergency beacon, and you came here."

Jaune thought over every detail that Blake revealed to her. The situation matches what the recording of the one atlas squad experienced. Whatever it was that attacked them, was not the same thing that attacked team RWBY, or from what was said, one of them.

Jaune looked into Blake's eyes and could see the pain that she feels. She's the last one standing in her team, two are currently M.I.A, and one is suffering from Aura drain, and sustaining multiple shots to the stomach.

"I see. I thank you for telling me everything Blake, I promise that will personally go out and not come back until I have your teammates back. Until then I need to get in contact with your headmaster ad report. No doubt an extraction of some sort will stop by to retrieve you, or they will send another team to help out." Jaune said.

Jaune then got up from his seat and began to walk out of the room to report to Beacon.

"Wait."

Until Blake spoke up.

"Just, who are you exactly. You don't seem like any normal soldier."

Jaune only smirked from underneath his disguise. He turned back to face Blake with his one good eye and grinned.

"They call me the Big Boss."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise. She was face to face with the legendary soldier, and hero known throughout Remnant, as well as her idol.

"But you can call me snake."

With that, Jaune walked outside the room, leaving a wide eyed and gawking Blake alone to her thoughts.

When Jaune walked outside, he took out his iDroid and dialed up the number for beacon. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

" _Hello, who is this."_

It was Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor, it's me, Snake."

" _Snake, it's good to hear from you, have you found team RWBY?"_

"I have, and it's not good. I found Ms Xioa Long and Ms Belladonna, but Ms Schnee and Ms Rose are M.I.A."

" _Dammit, what's the status on the first two?"_

"Ms Xiao long is suffering from Aura exhaust and multiple shots to the stomach, while Ms Belladonna is suffering from a concussion, slight Aura depletion, and multiple other wounds."

Jaune heard the sound of Glynda sighing over the phone in distress, no doubt worried over her students.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news as well Professor."

" _What is it?"_

"I'm afraid that whatever attacked those soldiers from the recording attacked team RWBY."

" _What!? Are you sure?"_

"Everything matches up, they even kidnap a few villagers and stole lots of resources, this time a lot of mining equipment and materials. Whatever the hell the reason."

There was an eerie silence over the line, until Goodwitch came back.

" _Alright, do you think you can possibly retrieve the rest of team RWBY?"_

"I will do my best. The M.S.F hasn't had a single failure since its formation, and I tend to keep it up. But if i'm not back within 24 hours, I want you to send another team to support us. I'll keep the rangers on standby in the Village, while I go alone to find them."

 _Are you sure about that?"_

"I am, i'll get in contact with the others at mother base and report the situation, but other then that don't contact me, i'll contact you if anything happens. Wish me luck professor, i'll get them back."

" _Good luck Snake, and please, Call me Glynda."_

With That the all ended, and Jaune then dialed up Adam and Roman.

" _Boss, are you okay? How did the meeting go?" Adam asked._

"I'm fine ken, though something came up."

 _Peace talks broken down already?" Roman asked._

"No, nothing like that. But the meeting got interrupted, and i'm currently on my way to rescue two other members of a team at Beacon."

" _What's that, couldn't they just send a team to go after them, why you?" Roman asked._

"They could have Takashi, but this is something a bit personal."

" _What do you mean boss, who is it?_ " Adam asked.

"A certain team led by a little red riding hood."

" _Wait, does that mean Blake's there?"_

"It does, she's fine but the way, only suffering a few wounds."

" _And the others, how's little red doing these days?" Roman asked._

"That's the thing Takashi _,_ the Fang have her, as well as Weiss Schnee."

" _Well fuck, that's no good."_

" _If the Fang have them, then that's far from good. Their either ask for a ransom, torture her, kill her off, or something else."_

" _What's worse than what you just listed?" Roman asked._

" _I don't know."_

"There's more two it guys, while I was in the meeting I learned that all those parts and materials the White Fang took is being used, their building something, and it's big."

" _Well shit that's not good." Roman said._

"Yeah, and looks like the White Fang already has something up their sleeve. From what I heard from Blake, it's like some sort of monster or something."

" _What are you going to do boss? What's the plan?" Adam asked._

"I'm going in alone to try and retrieve the rest of team RWBY, as well as find out just what the hell the Fang are up to, and why they need all these materials. Ill leave the rangers in the village to watch over the survivors, and i gave myself 24 hours to complete this mission. If i'm not back at Beacon with the rest of the team, then they will send a team of huntsman."

" _Sounds like a plan boss, Good luck out there, and i'll see you when you get home." Roman said._

" _See you boss, and if you could, tell Tanner to watch over Blake for me."_

With that the call ended, and Jaune made his way over towards Tanner, who was talking to one of the other Rangers.

"Tanner, I got a mission for you."

"What is it boss?"

"I'm going out to retrieve the rest of team RWBY, but i need you and the other Rangers to watch over the village. If i'm not back within 24 hours another team from beacon will arrive."

"You know, when someones co tells you to stay put and wait for their leader to single handily go out and save the day, you think them crazy. But i learned to live with that."

"What can I say tanner, it makes me what I am."

"So it seems. Ill watch over the village while your gone, take care boss."

"One more thing, keep an eye on the Blake girl, the one who wears the bow. Make sure shes alright."

Tanner only nodded before walking off to do her job, as Jaune checked over all his equipment before going back to look at the tracks from the warehouse. He noticed that they seemed to lead south. He took out a cigarette (No use wasting a good cigar while on a mission) from his pocket and pulled out his iDroid, and with the press of a button, lit up the cigarette with a digitized flame. (I forgot the iDroid could do that.) With a quick few puffs, Jaune put the cigarette down and crushed it with his boot, before setting his watch to remind him of the time limit.

 _'Don't worry crater face, you and the ice queen are coming to beacon safe and sound. I will make sure of that."_

 ** _Whats_** _ **up ma dudes! I'm not dead! Sorry if you had to wait a bit, real life tends to be a bitch, and writers block is worse. I already have the whole plot for this story in simple form, but writing the dialog can be painful.**_

 _ **Sorry if the fight scene was short, I have plans for bigger ones, but I kind of suck at writing a bit, so the reviews really mean a lot to me and stuff.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hop you enjoyed this chapter as the plot thickens. What do the Fang need all these materials for? And what could be these mysterious attackers that can take on the glorified team RWBY? Find out next time, Bye.**_


	6. Chapter 1 part 5

**Jaune -** "Mission complete" - Texting

" _Radio in" -_ Radio/iDroid/scroll

' _Boss' -_ Thoughts

"Boss do you read" - Talking

 _ **Chapter 1 Part 5**_

 **Date- November 22 2015**

 **Time - 2100**

 **Location- emerald forest**

It's been hours since Jaune started his journey to retrieve the people captured by the White Fang, though his main focus is Weiss and Ruby, he would try to get any civilians he found. With 21 hours on the clock, Jaune was quick to follow the trail to where he assumed the White Fang were hiding. He didn't encounter much on his little journey, only a few small beawulfs and a couple ursi, but nothing too large.

It was 9 o'clock according to his iDroid, and after walking for hours, managed to see a High rock formation in the distance that would give him a good view of the surrounding area.

Jaune climbed over the rock formation with ease, managing not to slip and fall on the few small rocks. Once Jaune reached the top, he got a whole view of the surrounding area, and spotted what It looked like a pretty high value military encampment in the distance. It had a large building behind what looked like a camp site. Jaune took his binoculars and scouted over the entire place. The first thing he noticed was the White Fang flags that were around the base.

' _Jackpot.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune saw that the main building was a two story high stone building, and had what looked like a hanger bay connected to it, with crates of waht is no doubt the stolen material and equipment from the village in it. Jaune then noticed what looked like a prisoner camp surrounded by a chainlink fence around it. Jaune looked over the compound, and saw what looked like cages with people inside. He took out his binoculars and zoomed in close to see that there were people in binds with bags over their heads. He assumed these were the prisoners from the village, though the problem was that there only seemed to be about 10 of them, and a few empty cages. That either meant that they are somewhere else in the compounds, or worse. He noticed something in the far left corner of the compound, and saw that there was one cage with only one prisoner in it, with no bag over their head, revealing a head of short red hair

Ruby Rose, Jaune's first ever real friend.

She was wearing her usual red cape, and hat on long sleeve white shirt with a black overall dress over it with red laces. She looked to be unconscious from what Jaune could gather from is current position. Jaune looked around to see a few watchtowers watching over the prisoner grounds, and a there weren't many guards on the ground other than the watchtowers.

Jaune climbed down from his scout position and was now on flat grass. He then pulled out his iDroid to make a call to call in some equipment. He saw the screen pop up and after messing around a bit, called in a supply drop for him. A good five minutes passed, and jaune looked up and saw that there was a blinking light through the vast dark sky which turned out to be the supply drop. It then landed near him, as the cables connecting the package to the parachute released, and the parachute then evaporated in flames. Jaune walked over to the large casing and opened it up to reveal his sneaking suit inside. After changing Jaune felt the material of the suit cling to his body, and after making sure everything was ready, made his way over to the compound to get his friend out of there.

Jaune managed to be a good distance away from the base, and saw that there were no large patrols near the prisoner encampment. There were two squads with two people at the north and south side of the base, walking around and guarding everyone. Jaune took out his tranquilizer gun in hand, and slowly crept to the chain link fence around the area, making no sound in the process thanks to the stealth suite he had on.

Once Jaune reached the fence, he went into a prone position and waited on his stomach in the shadows for the right time when the patrols were a good distance away so he could sneak inside. Luckily there were no lights near him, so he was covered in the dark of night, and the tall grass that surrounded the fence. He saw one of the patrols come by and waited for the perfect time.

"Man I hate this job." A deer Faunus said aloud.

"Shut up lyle, let's just get this over with, I don't want to be chewed out by the boss again." the Dog faunus said.

"Oh come on Dex, why do we always get prison yard in the first place?" said

"Because it's our job."

"Yeah, well what about Alex, he's got carpool duty today."

"So?"

"He's had carpool duty for the past 4 fucking days, that's why."

"And?"

"And, that means we have to stand out here and patrol."

"Alex is patrolling."

"Yeah, well he gets to do it in a vehicle sitting on his ass, while we do it walking outside."

"God you're a lazy shit."

"Shut up, let's just get this stupid patrol over with."

After watching the two walk off, Jaune made sure he was in the clear, and cut a small hole in the fence again, and crawled through the area and avoided the light as much as he could. He then spotted the next patrol, he quickly got into cover behind one empty cage, and once he saw the two pass him by, he took his tranquilizer gun and shot the first one in the head, before the other could react, he felt the world slow down and instinct kick in, and shot the second one in the head. He then took the bodies and dragged them away from the light, and saw what looked like a dumpster that could fit a few people in it, and quietly placed the two sleeping bodies in it.

' _Two down, two to go'_

Jaune then walked back and saw the other patrol walking towards him. Acting on instinct he took a magazine from one of his pouches and threw it behind them at the fence, the sound made them stop and look back in confusion.

"What was that?" Dex asked.

"I don't know, let me check."

As the deer faunus named named lyle walked forward to check out, Jaune walked behind the dog faunus named Dex and placed him in a hold with his hand over his mouth and knocked him unconscious, and moved onto the next target.

"I don't know man, i'm sure it was just a squirrel or something, mayb- Hugh."

The man didn't have enough time before Jaune grabbed him and performed a quick CQC move on him, and threw him to the ground, rendering him unable to move, and unconscious. Jaune then grabbed the two newly knocked out bodies and placed them in the dumpster with the others.

After making sure everything was taking care of one last time, Jaune made his way into the prison grounds and made his way towards the corner where Ruby was at. He managed to sneak up to her cage, and attempted so see id she was ok.

"Psst, hey, Wake up."

No answer.

"Come on wake up."

Nothing, She wasn't responding, though from what he could see, she was somewhat breathing. Jaune pulled his lockpick kit from one of his pockets, and was able to open the lock to the cage. He walked in to where Ruby was, and saw just how bad her condition was. Her clothes were torn and withered, and her body had what looked like scars and burns on her, and her face was covered in bruises.

They tortured her.

Jaune felt nothing but rage as he stared at his first real friend in such a state. He pushed the thought back and tried his best to wake her up as quietly as possible, and to his luck she started to stir awake.

"Haye, wake up… come on we need to move."

Ruby stirred for a few more seconds, before her eyes began to open up. When she saw the geared up soldier with his face covered, she panicked a bit and tried to scream, but Jaune covered her face with his hand to prevent her. She tried to say something and squirmed in his grasp, but Jaune didn't let her go.

"Listen to me, stop moving, there's nothing to fear from me."

Ruby didn't listen and just kept staring, her eyes held nothing but panic in them, the noise she made ended up getting the attention of the other prisoners.

"Hey, who's out there?"

"Is anyone there?"

"Please help!"

Jaune tried to restrain her, and tried to think of a way to get her to calm down.

' _Sorry Ruby, but I have to do this.'_

Jaune then held Ruby into a hold that caused her to choke a bit, and rendered her silent. He kept it up till the other prisoners gave up on their plees, and calmed down. He then saw Ruby was still conscious, but slowly choking out. He moved his shoulder with the M.S.F patch over to where Weiss could see it, to try and show her he was here to rescue her.

"Look, look. I'm here to get you out, i'm with M.S.F, were here to get you and your partner out of here. But I need you to be quiet."

Jaune then let go of Ruby a little to see that she saw the patch on his arm and understood the situation, She calmed down, and slowly stopped her struggling and looked up Jaune. She may have been relieved to hear that someone was here to rescue her, but in her eyes there was still much panic.

"Alrighty then, listen up, I presume you are Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY correct?"

Ruby said no words, but nodded.

"Alright here's the deal. I'm here to get you and your partner Weiss Schnee out of here. Your sister and other teammate are both alive, but wounded."

Ruby perked up at hearing the status of both her friend and sister, but was worried if they were okay or not.

"They are doing just fine, but we need to move and get you out of here. But first I need to find Weiss. Do you know where she is?"

Ruby looked down for a moment, her eyes held sadness and hear, she looked up at Jaune and tried to make words, but only quiet whispers came out.

"W-weiss was taken away from me, somewhere in the main building. They gave me a radio, and all I heard was her screams."

Jaune looked at Ruby and saw how helpless she looked. He saw a few tears begin to form in her eyes, and saw she didn't want to speak anymore.

"Alright, i'm going to go and save her, but we need to get you out of here first."

Jaune then grabbed Ruby and tried to help her to her feet, but as soon as she was almost to her feet, she started to wince in pain and tumble a bit. Jaune saw that she was somehow in pain, and examined her body to see what was wrong, and then he looked down and saw what they did to her.

They bolted her heels. She couldn't walk with those in her, they no doubt put those on her to keep her from using her semblance.

Jaune felt the anger inside him swell up more at seeing his friend like this. Crippled and unable to do anything, he couldn't imagine what this would do to Ruby when she got back. No doubt with time and the power of her Aura she would heal up, but what this would do to her mental state could be serious.

Jaune let Ruby down as Gently as he could, and activated his iDroid to make a call. Soon enough roman picked up and his voice was heard through his earpiece.

" _I'm here boss, what's the sitch."_

"I found Ruby Takashi, but the situation doesn't look good."

" _So you found little Red, what's the matter, how is she?"_

"She's very beat up, her body is covered in injuries that just yell out torture, she's also unable to move on her own, they bolted her heels, no doubt to stop her from using her semblance and getting away. She's too wounded for a fulton extraction, were going to need an evac."

" _Dammit… alright boss, this won't be easy, but we could possible send in an extraction bullhead to get her back to the others at the village with her team. We won't be able to get her to beacon until you get the Schnee girl out of there, there's not enough time for the pilot to go to Beacon beforehand, the Fang would no doubt be through with her or move her to a new location. I'll radio the bullhead near you guys to prepare an extraction for red just close to you but far enough to be unnoticed by the Fang."_

"Good, send the cords to my iDroid, and i'll be there soon."

" _I'm on it, good luck boss."_

As the call ended, Jaune looked back to Ruby on the ground, and lifted her in his arms as gently as he could.

"Don't worry, there's a bullhead coming in to get you back to the others. After that they will bring you back to your team, once you leave i'll make my way to get your friend out of here, and I will bring her back to you guys."

Ruby looked up at her mysterious hero, and her eyes began to tear up a bit, and she hugged her savior as he held her, despite the short time, finally she would get out of this hell, and soon Weiss will be right next to her and her friends.

Jaune then quietly made his way out of the cage, and as quietly as he could walk the same path he took to get in, and without being the slightest bit detected walked right out into the forest. Once he was far enough, he set Ruby down for a second to see that Roman sent the coordinates for the bullhead a short click away from his current position. Jaune carried Ruby all the way towards where the bullhead was, and soon enough heard the sound of engines. He looked ahead to see the bullhead that brought him here with one of the Rangers inside, no doubt a medic they picked up before coming here, waving them to hurry. Jaune picked up the pace, and reached the bullhead, and gently placed Ruby in it.

"Get her to the others as quick as possible, and try to patch her up."

"I'll do my best." The medic said.

"Alright, once you get her back and patch her up, stay with the bullhead and prepare for another passenger, she could be in a similar, if not worse situation then the girl here."

"Understood, good luck boss."

The door to the bullhead closed, But not before Ruby turned her head as she laid down on the bullhead, and mouthed a silent thank you to Jaune. He watched the aircraft take flight, and head towards the others at the Village

Jaune then turned around and made a straight run towards the compound to break out a certain Ice Queen, who will no doubt be in need of medical attention.

 **Time - 2315**

 **Location- Mining Village**

As Blake sat down in the longhouse, She thought over everything that happened since they started this mission. They were suppose to be the saviors of the world, yet they had to have the help of mercenaries. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, but this sense of huntress pride was swelling inside her, making her feel like a normal civilian. She was wounded and her team was in one big mess. She then noticed movement next to her, and saw Yang was starting to wake up.

"Whe-Where am I?" she asked.

She tried to move, but she winced in pain as she felt pain all around her, her Aura coming back slowly to heal it.

"Yang, don't move, your hurt."

Yang stopped moving and laid against the wall with Blake, and looked around to see the other half of her team missing.

"Wheres Ruby, Where's Weiss?"

Oh boy, this is not going to end well.

"Yang, Ruby and Weiss were taken by those things."

Yang suddenly tried to bolt up from her place, but the pain in her gut acted up, and caused her to fall, Blake reached out to grab her, and she Ranger Tanner rush over to help out.

"Don't move kid, you're suffering from a few cracked ribs, let your Aura heal what it can and we can get you more attention after we get to Beacon." Tanner said.

"Dammit let me go, I need to get my sister. Hell who are you guys?" Yang asked.

"Yang stop, these guys are wit the M.S.F, and they're here to help us." Blake said.

"The M.S.F, what are they doing here?"

"They were sent by Ozpin to come help us, they are going to get us out of here, and get Ruby and Weiss."

Yang seemed to quiet down a bit, she was relieved backup arrived, but her sisterly side was acting up and telling her to get up and save her sister. Blake seemed to notice this and placed a hand on Yang's head and stroke her hair and try to calm her down

"It's okay Yang, you have nothing to worry about, Ruby will come back okay, I know it."

"I know, i'm just afraid."

"Dont worry kid, the boss will get your sister back here as soon as he can." Tanner said.

"The boss?" Yang asked.

"She means the Big Boss Yang, he's here." Blake said.

Yang suddenly went wide eyed and gazed up at her partner.

"The Big Boss is here?" She asked.

"Yep, I met with him while you were out, he promised that he would get Yang And Weiss out."

"Wow, are you serious… Was he hot?"

Blake face palmed at her partners antics, she might be trying to make light of the situation, but dammit she was still being herself.

"I don't know Yang, he covered his face, and he also is missing an eye from what I can gather, pretty sure that takes away some attractiveness."

"Nah, makes him more badass. But don't worry Kitten, you're the only one for me." Yang said as she leaned up and gave a peck on Blake's lips.

Before anything else was said, the sound of engines roared could be heard through outside, and after a few minutes one of the medics that went out came in with none other than Ruby in his arms.

"Make way make way!" The medic yelled as he made his way over near Yang and Blake.

Yang tried to get up one more time, but Tanner and Blake held her down to stop her from injuring herself. The medic then was near the trio, and laid Ruby to the opposite side of Yang.

"Ruby." Yang muttered as she looked over her sister.

She saw the marks that adorned her exposed skin and felt her heart tear at her condition, though when she saw the bolts on her heels, she felt nothing but rage as her eyes turned red. Tanner and Blake had to keep her down as she was about ready to explode any moment, Blake then enveloped her in a full hug to keep her down.

"Come on Yang, calm down now."

"Calm down, i'm going to kill whoever did this!"

"I know Yang, but right now your sister is next to you wounded and no doubt in pain, you need to keep it down for her sake."

Yang felt herself calm down a bit after hearing Blake speak, and slowly she stopped squirming and her eyes went back to their normal lilac state. She looked down at her sister after calming down, and after Blake let go of her, she put her hand through her hair and started to stroke it, letting her motherly side take over.

"W-Weiss." Ruby muttered as she stirred a bit.

Blake looked at the two sisters with a sad expression. After seeing Ruby's condition, she could only wonder how bad weiss was. She let out a silent prayer, and hopped that the Big boss would save her.

"Dont worry kid." Tanner said gaining blake and Yang's attention. "The boss will get your friend out of there."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, worrying for her friend.

Tanner then reached for her helmet and unlatched it, the sound of air pressurizing was heard, and Tanner lifted her helmet off to show off a young woman in her twenties with wolf ears atop a set of brown hair tied in a bun. Brown eyes looked into amber, reassuring Blake that everything was going to be okay.

"I promise you he will." Tanner said with a more clear voice.

 **Time - 2330**

 **Location- White Fang compound**

After a good long walk, and sneaking back inside the compound, Jaune found himself right in front of the main building. Jaune looked to the left to see that the hanger door was open, and knew that the stolen equipment and materials were in there. He had to find a way to stop the Fang from using those to whatever it is that they are working on, and knew he had to destroy them.

Jaune saw that there was a Window to his right, and walked over to see there as a small room on the other side with one guy standing up with a scroll in his hands, no doubt slacking off. Jaune slowly opened the WIndow without making a noise, and crawled in with his knife in hand, and began to creep up on the white Fang member. When he was close he used a quick CQC move and held him in a hold with a knife over his heart.

"Quiet." Jaune hissed.

"Wh-What do you want with me, please let me go."

"Be quiet and comply with me, and you might just live."

The guy seemed to quiet down, but was still breathing heavily and very afraid.

"Now tell me, where are they holding Weiss Schnee?" Jaune asked.

"T-the east wing of the compound, near the hangar bay, room 3d." the guy replied.

"Alright, thank you for your support." Jaune said before Choking him to unconsciousness. "And good night."

Jaune then placed the man inside a closet in the room, and looked out to see that there was a sign that the area where weiss was was down the hall to the left. He walked down the hall as quietly as he could, and saw that there was a large open archway that lead into the large garage on his left. Jaune stood lat against the wall and took a glance to see the room filled with soldiers and crates full of supplies all lined up together. He then saw a few jeeps and trucks lined up in the left and made a mental note in case things go south.

Jaune then quickly sped past the doorway without being seen, and continued his way down the hall. He then saw a single room at the end of the hall labeled 3d. The door was locked, but Jaune used his lockpick to open it up, and reveal one Weiss Schnee sitting in the middle of the room tied in a chair. Her face had bruises like Ruby, and her hair was down, but filled with grime and dirt. Her torso had no clothing to cover her, except the bloody bandages wrapped around her chest. As Jaune slowly approached, he saw Weiss stir and lift her head, and get a full view of Jaune walking in the room. Before she could make a sound, Jaune as quick as he could made it to Weiss and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet down now, you have nothing to fear from me." Jaune said as he showed his M.S.F patch to Weiss. "See, i'm with M.S.F, i'm here to get you out of here."

Weiss then had a full sense of relief and joy, and Jaune removed his hand from her mouth to let her speak.

"Thank god you're here. My partner is here with me, but I don't know wer she is."

"It's alright, I reached her first and was able to get her out of here. Now we just need to get you out and bring you back to the village with the rest of your team before we go to Beacon."

"Is Ruby okay? What about the others?"

"Ruby is fine, she will need extra medical attention when we get to Beacon, same with your teammate Yang, but other then that Blake is fine, how about you, are you injured."

"I think i'm okay, I don't think I can walk without help though, but I may need extra medical help."

"Alright, let's get you out of here."

As soon as Jaune started to lift Weiss out of the chair, he heard the sound of clicking behind him, and he turned to see two white fang soldiers aiming rifles right at him.

"Now isnt this a surprise." A voice said from inside the hall.

Jaune and Weiss looked forward to see a man no older than 20 walk in the room. He had wavy grey hair, and was wearing black combat pants with boots, and a grey overcoat with a tight black muscle shirt with a white strip going down the middle.

Mercury Black.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Big Boss."

 _ **Duh Duh Duh.**_

 _ **Well looks like I finished this chapter early, and looks like we got ourselves in one heck of a pickle.**_

 _ **Can Jaune get himself out of this one, and how will team RWBY's moral be if they can get out of this in one piece?**_

 ** _See what happens next time on Metal Gear Exiles._**

 ** _And if anyone has anything to say about Faunus not seeing Jaune, well stealth suit baby, plus he's the Big boss, he's that good._**


	7. Chapter 1 part 6

**Jaune -** "Mission complete" - Texting

" _Radio in" -_ Radio/iDroid/scroll

' _Boss' -_ Thoughts

"Boss do you read" - Talking

 _ **Chapter 1 Part 6**_

 **Date- November 23 2015**

 **Time - 2400**

 **Location- White Fang compound**

The tension was thick, right there in front of him was one of cinders lackeys, and generals of the white fang, Mercury Black.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Big Boss, to think you came all this way for her. Being a knight in shining armor come to save the princess, it's almost storybook. Course we know that there will be no happy ending for you."

Weiss's eyes widened for a second. the person rescuing her was none other than the Big Boss. She as happy to see him helping her, but wondered why he of all people was sent to help.

Meanwhile Jaune tried to think of a way out of this, but before he could reach for his slung weapon, the two guards with mercury moved forward a bit and kept their weapons aimed at him. Mercury just shook his head and waved his finger as a way of taunting Jaune.

"Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want to cause an accident now would we?" Mercury said. "You have beed a thorn in our side for along time Boss, and were going to have to take care of you. If your worried about killing you or the Schnee, don't, i'm sure Cinder has something much more fun for you in store. Now i'm sure you have lots of questions as to why were here, and why we decided to keep the ice queen and red riding hood you so happily stole from us. Sadly i'm not aloud to tell you because that would be spoiling the fun now wouldn't it. So why don't you do us a favor, and come with us, it wont hurt, to much that is." Mercury said as he snapped his fingers and the guards next to him walked towards Jauen and Weiss.

The first guard grabbed Weiss, and the second motioned for Jaune to hand over his weapons. He unslung his rifle from his shoulder and handed it to him, and the guard then motioned to his two pistols on his side, Jaune slowly reached down, grabbed both pistols with his hands, his fingers away from the triggers, but he kept both his thumbs out, and right as he pulled his hands up, mercury then noticed that his thumbs were inside the rings of what looked like grenades attached to his sides.

"Oh no you don't, shoot him!"

The guard looked back at mercury as he said that, giving time for Jaune to use CQC on him and place him in a headlock, the other guard let go of Weiss, and aimed his rifle at Jaune, but before he could shoot, a smoke cloud filled the area, and the guard shot blindly into the smoke cloud.

A few seconds past after the guard emptied a whole clip into the smoke cloud, and Mercury smirked as he saw a body hit the ground. He then walked closer into the slowly disappearing smoke cloud, and turned the body over to confirm the death of the Big Boss, only for him to see what it was in fact the first guard with bullet holes in his body. Mercury heard a noise behind him, and looked back to see the second guard being choked out by the big boss. Mercury charged at Jaune and threw a reverse kicks aimed at his head, Jaune shoved Weiss out of the way and countered mercury's kick with his own.

"Alrighty then Big boy, lets play." Mercury said.

"Bring it on led head." Jaune retorted.

The two exchanged blows, going head to toe with their own movements, Jaune was kicked back by Mercury's enhanced legs due to the cybernetics, but Jaune was able to duck under one i his kicks, and drew his knife and slashed at mercury's face. Mercury went in for another kick, but Jaune sidestepped and held his arm out, managing to lodge mercury in the upper throat with it. If it wasn't for his aura, he would be on the ground holding his throat, but sadly he was still breathing easily. Mercury got up and dodged one of Jaune's punches, and rolled around him in order to kick him in the back of the head. Jaune dodged in time and used a CQC move on mercury which caused him to fall on his back, but mercury extended his legs and fired a few rounds at his head. Jaune managed to roll out of the way and pulled out his pistol and shot it right mercury, who took the shots to one of his legs, and managed to take the shots for him.

Mercury got up and ran straight at Jaune and prepared a punch for him, only for Jaune to grab it, and using CQC, lock Mercury in an hold and press him against the wall, with his arm behind his back.

"Tell me where Cinder is!" Jaune demand.

"You'd like that wouldn't you cyclops." Mercury joked, only to have his arm twisted.

Mercury hissed in pain, but lifted his left leg backwards and shot a round at Jaune. His Aura took the blow, but it caused Jaune to reel back a bit, and Mercury had an opening. Luckily Jaune was trained to handle situations like this, and was able to counter one of mercury's kicks, and manage to grab his leg, and stab his knife into it, Jaune pressed the button on the hilt, and the voltage spread through mercury's left leg, and short circuited it. Mercury yelled out as he felt the voltage fly through his leg as conductor and into his body.

Jaune stopped the voltage and Took mercury into another hold, and used a special CQC move. and threw him to the ground on his back, taking him out of the fight for a while.

After seeing mercury grumble on the floor, he turned to the dead ground on the floor and walked over to retrieve his rifle. Jaune then went over to face mercury, in hopes of finding him useful in his search for Cinder, but not expecting the other figure standing above him. Said figure was a short female wearing with long hair, half of which was pink, while the other was brown, and matched her eyes.

Neo

Jaune quickly aimed his rifle at her and fired at, only to have Neo, and Mercury's image shatter into glass.

As Mercury and Neo teleported away, Jaune immediately cursed to himself and activated his iDroid to make a call to Adam and Roman

" _Boss what's up?"_ Roman asked.

"Takashi, Ken, I got big news."

" _What's the matter Boss, you sound winded a bit?" Adam asked._

"Its Mercury, I found him."

" _Mercury Black is there!?"_ Adam yelled

" _Holy shit, what's his status boss what happened?"_ Roman asked.

"I engaged him in combat and was about to knock him down, but before I could do more, a certain ice cream lady came in to save the day."

" _Neo, goddamit. Are you alright Boss, what about the Schnee?"_

"She's fine, I found her, but I need you guys to alert the bullhead to circle around the LZ, and don't land till i'm in the clear."

" _Alright, we'll alert them, Boss you won't have time to get the other civilians out, you need to get the Schnee out of there and get back to Beacon with the others." Adam said_

"I know, the mission was to get team RWBY back, and i'm going to do that."

" _Alright, hurry up and get back to the extraction, see you soon boss."_

" _Good luck boss."_

As the call ended, Jaune turned around to see Weiss Trying to stand up, but clutching her side.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked Weiss.

"Honestly, I can't really walk on my own." Weiss said as she leaned against the wall

Jaune walked over out his arm around her to support her while they moved.

"Your weapons, do you know where they are?"

"In the cabinet behind you."

Jaune looked back to see a large green colored cabinet, and walked over to it with weiss still leaning on him for support. Jaune laid Weiss to lean against the wall next to the cabinet, and Jaune unslung his rifle and bashed the but of it on the lock, crushing it, and opening the doors to see Ruby's scythe and Weiss;s Rapier. Jaune placed Weiss's weapon in her lap, while he slung crescent rose around his other shoulder.

"Alright, use your weapon to get yourself up and stay behind me, were going to have to take the loud way out, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Weiss nodded as she used her rapier to get to her feet, and lean against it. Jaune then walked out the room to look for anyone walking down, and saw guard running towards the two.

"There they are!"

"Open fire!"

Jaune quickly took Weiss and placed her against the wall to avoid the firefight, and slung his rifle in hand and opened fire upon the guards while behind cover.

Due to Weiss not knowing of the gunpowder rounds Jaune was using, she felt her eardrums about to pop from the noise, she held her hands over her ears and winced in pain while leaning against the wall for support. She noticed the bullets stopped firing for a second and that the alarms were now flaring through the base. She looked over the Big Boss to look into the hallway to see 3 dead guards lying in pools of their own blood. Weiss felt her stomach turning knots from the scene, sure she understood that the M.S.F were soldiers and this was their job, but this was something she couldn't agree with. She felt herself coming out of her shocked state when her savior shook her out of her trance.

"Come on, we need to move!"

"O-ok."

Weiss then used her rapier as support once more and slowly followed behind Jaune, who was keeping a few paces ahead of her to make sure no one was going to harm her. He saw doors to the room in the hall begin to open, and armed men would step out in a frenzy to try and understood what was going on. Jaune used the time to unleash a full magazine of rounds at the enemy, aiming high for the heads to save ammunition, the end result was all the people either dead or just barely hanging on to life from what little Aura they had. Jaune then noticed the garage archway was near him, and leaned over the side to see soldiers running towards them. One of them was a few yards ahead and just walked into the hallway past Jaune, who grabbed him into a hole and snapped his neck.

"Stay back" Jaune said to Weiss.

Jaune then used the dead body in his grasp as a human shield to avoid the many bullets coming at him. He kept it up till he spotted a crate to his right and hid behind it for cover. He reloaded a fresh clip into his rifle and unleash a barrage of bullets on the enemy soldiers. He was able to get a few down on the ground, but many more were coming close. He then saw that 3 of them were near a fire dust container on the left side of the garage, and shot at it, the result being two dead men, and one on a frenzy trying to put out the fire on his body. There were about ten more remaining, and Jaune went back to trying to push them back and eliminate them as much as he could.

Meanwhile Weiss looked at the scene going on in front of her in awe and horror. This man was easily decimating the White Fang soldiers like they were flies, and the way he did it was filled with such precision. Yet the fact that he was aiming to kill was what put her off. As a huntress she was trained never to aim for vital points in combat against people, and aim to knock out or render unconscious, this man however, as trained to do the exact opposite. And the fact the the ammunition he was using seemed either to go right through their auras or take it down at a much faster rate. The fact that something like it could exist scared her. She then noticed one of the soldiers seemed to sneak up behind the Big Boss and attempt to get him from behind, before she could call out a warning however, he seemed to notice this already, and engaged the White Fang grunt in close quarters combat, and disable him from using his weapon, he then pulled out a knife held in reverse grip, and lodge it right into his throat, and violently yank it out, making the blood squirt out like a fountain. The soldier then held his rifle back in his hands and went back to taking care of the remaining few soldiers in the garage area.

As Jaune finished ending the life of the last White Fang soldier, he looked onto the scene to see the area littered with dead bodies and splattered with blood. He looked back to Weiss who was peaking around cover, and no doubt saw everything. He saw the bits of fear and horror in her eyes, being a huntress means you protect people from Grimm, so she wouldn't have much experience with this sort of thing. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down a bit.

"Come on, we need it get out of here." Jaune said to her.

Weiss said no words, but still followed. Jaune then placed an arm around her to help her walk forward faster towards one of the jeeps, and helped her lay down in the back. He got into the driver's seat and saw that the keys were already in the ignition, and started the jeep. He knew that he could drive through the gates and prisoner ground, so the only road he could take was the campsite. He pressed his foot on the pedal, and drove out of the base at full speed.

Meanwhile, Neo used her semblance to take mercury on the roof of the main building of the compound. Mercury was sitting down and checking out his one short circuited leg to make sure if it was okay.

"Thanks for the lift, but you could have helped a bit more you know, that guy sure knows how to hit."

The only response mercury got was an eye roll from Neo and her sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah, keep your panties in a bunch."

Before Neo could properly beat the sass out of mercury, She spotted a jeep with Big Boss and the Weiss in it, driving at full speed through the campsite, managing to avoid as much fire as possible, and accidentally (Not Really) hit a soldier with the hood of the car. Neo tapped mercury with her parasol and pointed at the commotion going on. Mercury grit his teeth at the fact that they were getting away, and reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a radio.

"Hey idiots, they're getting away!" Mercury yelled through the radio.

" _Were trying boss, but they will no doubt be out of reach in a few minutes." the grunt on the other end said._

Mercury knew that these grunts aren't going to cut it now, so he had no other option other than to send one of them in.

"Dammit, then send one of them in!"

" _Are you sure, maybe we cou-"_

"Don't back talk me, DO IT! I WANT HIM DEAD, DEAD!"

" _Y-yes sir."_

The call cut out, and mercury put way the radio and gazed over to where the Big Boss and Weiss were going with a wicked grin.

"Let's see how you fare against this Big Boss."

As Jaune and Weiss sped out of the encampment, after being fired upon by over 20 soldiers, they drove through a forest, path, and noticed that the soldier shooting stopped. Jaune ignored this and kept up the pace, knowing that the extraction was a few minuets away, until he heard the sound of a weird animal cryJaune then looked to his far left to see the trees were rattling from behind him. He then noticed Weiss mumbling something from behind him.

"What's wrong Weiss, Speak to me." Jaune asked

"We need to move, step on it!" Weiss yelled.

Before Jaune could say anything more, something jumped right in front of the car, causing Jaune to swerve out of the way and bump the side of the car into a nearby tree. Jaune looked up from the wheel to see something large standing in front of him encased in the shadow of the night. The moonlight then managed to cut through the tall trees of the forest, and shine on the beast, revealing a 10 foot metal monstrosity. It reminded Jaune of a paladin, but it was less bulky, and it was fitted with more rounded armor plating, and its limbs were less wide apart, and instead of arms, it had a two machine guns on both its sides, and wheels underneath its feet. (I like to imagine a cross between a GEKKO, and a knightmare from Code Geass)

Suddenly, a wire seemed to emerge from under the head of the mech, and lashed out and grabbed Weiss form the car, and throw her to the side. Before Jaune could react, the mech turned his sights on him, released a mechanical lizard like noise, and unleashed a barrage of bullets at Jaune, who was able to dodge the bullets from taking cover behind the tree they crashed into. Jaune unslung his rifle and fired blindly at the mech from behind cover, though even with the new rounds, they seemed to barely make any dents in its armor. Jaune looked over to see Weiss a few feet away from the car, but was not being fired upon by the mech, it seems to be focusing on him and wanted Weiss either alive, and was focused on getting rid of him first.

Jaune noted that the sound of bullets stopped, and the mech appeared to be reloading its guns, so Jaune took the opportunity to come out of cover and fire upon the mech in front of him, the result was the same, nothing but only small dents in the armor, but the mech turned its sights on Jaune, and the wheels under its feet activated, and the mech performed a zig zag technique that was quite impressive for a mech its size, its speed was fast, and Jaune had a hard time keeping track of it, no wonder RWBY had trouble with it, its a speeding tank with legs.

The mech then shot straight at Jaune, who was lucky to dodge out of the way, and drop a frag grenade, which blew up right in the mechs face. The damage wasn't much greater than before, there was a noticeable small dent on its waist, but nothing serious enough to help out. Jaune cursed out as the mech resumed fire on him, but was able to hide behind cover

As Weiss raised her body from the cold ground, she looked over to see the Big boss currently engaged with the mech that took out her team and kidnap her. She noticed that even the legendary soldier was having trouble with this machine, and her pride as a huntress told her to do something, but what? She turned her head ot the jeep they were in, and noticed something that might help.

As Jaune was busy avoiding the bullets from the mech, he realized he was running low on ammunition, and needed to think of a fallback plan, but before he could do anything, he felt something grab his leg, and looked to see the wire of the mech grabbed his legs and dragged him out of cover. He was now a few feet in the air with the mechs guns aimed right at him, it looked like the end for him.

"Hey you!"

Jaune looked over to see Weiss with a large two barreled rocket launcher in her arms that she was trying to carry, but struggling a bit. She had it aimed at the mech, and pulled the trigger, the result was Weiss being launched backward while a medium sized rocked flew right at the mech, managing to hit its right shoulder, causing it to stumble and release Jaune from its grasp. Jaune ran fast towards to where Weiss dropped the rocket, and picked it up right as the mech regained its balanced, it wasn't heavily damaged due to its armored plating, but it still took a hit. Jaune aimed it at the mech, and shot the second rocket from its pod, and managed to hit the robot's right before it could dodge, and hit it right we're Weiss shot the first rocket, managing to do more damage to the hull. The thing was still standing, but the missing gun, sparking exposed wired and damaged plating on the right side said it was weakened. The mech then sped forward with its stil magnificent speed, but Jaune just barely dodged the incoming charger. It then turned around to see Jaune trying to reload the rocket launcher with another pod of rockets. The mech tried to use its guns to shoot forwards, but couldn't seeing as a ice wall erupted in between them.

Jaune looked over behind him to see Weiss panting with her rapier now in her hand, and then collapse on the ground due to using the last of her Aura. Jaune would have gone to help her, but until this thing was destroyed, it would have to wait. Jaune looked to see the mech charger right through the Ice all and let out one of its screeches, before firing its last remaining cannon at him. Jaune managed to hide behind a tree before the bullets could hit him, and looked to see the rounds tearing at the side of the tree, suddenly the rounds seemed to stop firing, no doubt due to the machine reloading its gun, Jaune took the time to step out of cover, and fire two rockets right at its other gun. The mech may have no firepower, but that doesn't mean it wasn't deadly. Before Jaune could do any more, the mech grabbed him with one of its tentacle wire things, and held him in the ground so he couldn't move. It looked like it was about to smash Jaune with its foot, and right as it raised its mechanical leg into the air, but suddenly, the sound of automatic fire was heard through the air. The machine let out a weird lizard like noise, and Jaune looked up to see none other than the Pequod and the bullhead firing on the mech with the bullheads mounted machine guns. The mech then dropped Jaune from taking too much fire and tried to back up.

" _Boss Move!" Pequod yelled through the bullheads loudspeaker._

Jaune got up and ran over to where weiss was lying on the floor, and took cover behind another tree as Rockets were fired upon the mech. Some didn't manage to hit the mech due to its speed on flat surface, but some managed to do some damage to the hull. Suddenly, the mech jumped up into the air at the bullhead, trying to ram it, or grab it out of the air. But thanks to Pequod's awesome piloting skills, he avoided the mech, and let it sail past him. The mech landed on the ground with a large thud, and turned around in an attempt to possibly try again, only to receive a barrage of rockets. Due to just landing on the ground at the exact moment, the meech could not avoid the rockets fired upon it, and the result was a wobbling and sparking mech, that let out a broken whimper like noise, before suddenly exploding into a cloud of fire.

As Jaune a watched the mech explode in a fiery cloud of shrapnel and heat, Jaune turned his head to where Weiss was laying down due to taking the full recoil of a rocket launcher, which was in a bush with her legs hanging comically out of. Juen managed to help her out, with her using him to lean on for support. Weiss looked up to see the fiery mess which use to be the thing that the thing that decimated her team, and huffed.

"Serves it right for what it did to my team." she said.

Jaune chuckled form underneath his mask, and saw the bullhead lower down towards them. Jaune helped Weiss walk to the bullhead, and let the medic help her in and take a look at her wounds. Jaune then moved to the front of the bullhead where he saw Pequod was flying.

"Remind me to buy you a drink when we get back" Jaune said with a smile

"Sure thing boss."

With that, the bullhead lifted off the ground, and towards the village to extract the rest of team RWBY.

Meanwhile, a limping mercury and Neo were walking in the encampment to see soldiers scattering to try and fix everything, a white fang grunt attempted to help mercury's limping form, only to be pushed off him in irritation. Another one came up and reported in.

"Sir, the Salamander droid, it was destroyed, and it looks like the Big Boss and the Schnee fled the area."

Mercury never felt such anger in his life other than when he faced M.S.F at the vital festival, he gitt his teeth, and was about to lash out in rage, until he heard the sound of his Scroll ringing. Mercury pulled the device out and answered the call.

"What?... Oh, Cinder... No no everythings fine… Well about that... No, they escaped... Whoa whoa calm down... That's not calming down that's just talking faster... No, look…. No it was him… Who do you think, the Big Boss… Yes he was here… Well about that… Yeah, he kind of blew one of them up… Yes... Understood…. What about the other prisoners… Understood... Yes Cinder… Of course."

Mercury hung up the scroll before Slamming it down onto the ground. He turned to one of the white Fang grunts and pointed out to him.

"You, get your men and follow me."

The man did what he was told, and grabbed a squad of 4 other soldier armed with rifles and followed mercury over to the prisoner grounds. He line up all the men in a single fire line and had them ready their rifled.

"Take aim, ready."

All the prisoner seemed to jerk up and begin to either cry out for mercy or pray for a god that wouldn't save them.

"Fire!"

The sound of automatic fire and screams filled the area, and after a good few seconds, mercury halted the men, and looked to see all the prisoners dead and lying in pools of their own blood. Mercury though saw one of them seemed to be alive and just barely hanging onto life. A guard was about to shoot, but he halted, Mercury needed to vent out a bit. He limped over to the man cage and opened it, before he grabbed onto the bars with his hands, and lifted his good leg into the air.

"Please, mercy." The man pleaded.

Mercury didn't listen, instead preparing the shell in his leg and stomping in the man, ending his life.

' _Soon Big Boss, soon you and all you stand for will burn to nothing but ash.'_

 **Mission Report- B**

 _ **So what do you guys think of the new mech, I'm going to call it a salamander, and like is said, i imagine it something like a fusion between a GEKKO and Knightmare unit. And for the noise it makes, imagine that thing Obi Wan rode in the star wars third prequel. That green lizard thing.**_

 _ **And if you haven't noticed last chapter, i'm totally shipping white Rose and Bumblebee in this shit.**_

 _ **And sorry if the fight scenes were a little short, i'm not that good, and have stuff, I don't expect them to be. I really also want to get to the drama and stuff, but thats a long ways away.**_

 _ **also school has officially started, so expect late updates and what not.**_

 _ **Moving on, that's it for this chapter, and i'm sorry if i made you guys think i was going to do a ground zero, i'm not doing that…. Yet… Hehe, bye.**_


End file.
